Se o Mundo Ruir
by MillaSnape
Summary: Ikki odeia os três Cavaleiros de Bronze e por isso passa a maior parte do seu tempo sabotando suas missões e tentando matá-los. Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu são obrigados a achar um jeito de colocar um fim nisso. À procura de um ponto fraco, acabam encontrando seu irmão menor, Shun, o qual pretendem seqüestrar e usar contra Ikki. Mas quão longe eles conseguirão levar esse plano insano?
1. Já Basta

Disclaimer: O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco/Saint Seiya não me pertence. (Os Cavaleiros de Bronze são meus… mas apenas no meu coração iludido.) Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto (não conseguiria nem se tentasse).

Nota: Esta é a tradução da minha fanfic escrita originalmente em inglês, "The Enemy's Little Brother". Sou brasileira, mas já vivo longe há tanto tempo, que escrever em inglês é mais natural para mim hoje em dia. Incrível o quanto da língua materna uma pessoa pode perder… Estou usando o *dicionário* para lembrar como se diz certas palavras em português! 'Lecture, 'bastard','hopefully','increasingly', e 'pain in the ass' (para que não encontrei tradução) até agora. Que vergonha! A idéia brotou de uma fanfic da KaL KeY, "Mob Boss".

Nota 2: Dedicado à Mamba Negra e à Lua Prateada. Sou fã de Cavaleiros há muuuuuuito tempo, mas só agora comecei a ler fanfics desse fandom. Essas meninas escrevem tão bem, criaram estórias tão emocionantes, que me renovaram a paixão perdida pela língua portuguesa. Já devorei as 3 estórias da Mamba, e estou de queixo caído com 'O Bardo e o Pardal' da Lua. Isso me diz que tem muitos autores bons a serem descobertos no fandom brasileiro. O mínimo que posso fazer é contribuir um pouquinho.

Sumário: Ikki odeia os 3 Cavaleiros de Bronze. Ele vive sabotando suas missões e tentando matá-los. Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu têm que pôr um fim nisso. À procura de um ponto fraco, encontram seu irmão menor, Shun. Pretendem usá-lo contra Ikki; quanto longe irão?

Rating: T para linguagem e violência, e breves referências sexuais.

Aviso: Possível Hyoga/Shun slash. Talvez não aconteça e fique só na amizade; se acontecer, vai ficar no lado doce e platônico. Deixarei os rapazes decidirem por si mesmos. ;-)

.

**O Irmãozinho do Inimigo**

**Capitulo 1 – Já Basta**

"Isso tem que parar!" gritou Seiya. "Estou cansado de lidar com as loucuras do Ikki!" Ele pontuou sua frase agarrando o objeto mais próximo – um antigo vaso japonês de valor inestimável – e o atirou contra a parede, quebrando-o em um milhão de pedacinhos.

Saori contraiu-se de forma quase imperceptível, mas manteve sua compostura de deusa. "Seiya, acalme-se neste instante!" ela ordenou, num tom que não deixava margem para discussão.

Seiya teve a graça de parecer envergonhado, deixando cair os ombros, com olhos de cachorrinho culpado. "Desculpa," ele murmurou.

Atena e seus três Cavaleiros de Bronze se reuniram no local habitual na Mansão Kido: uma sala espaçosa em cores pastéis, mobiliada com dois sofás grandes, várias poltronas confortáveis, e uma tela de TV grande. Parecia mais uma sala de estar do que uma sala de reuniões, na opinião de Hyoga; mais apropriada para um chá entre amigas do que para planejamento de defensa. Pessoalmente, ele não conseguia discutir assuntos de guerra desagradáveis quando atirado confortavelmente num sofá macio; geralmente ele optava por ficar em pé, apoiado com as costas na parede, de braços cruzados.

Mas neste momento, Hyoga segurava seu braço esquerdo de forma protetiva. Seu pulso havia torcido na luta daquela manhã, e estava bastante dolorido. Ele fez pouco caso de seus muitos outros cortes e contusões, vendo-os como parte do dia-a-dia de ser um guerreiro – tanto quanto, digamos, uma secretária consideraria anotar mensagens de telefone como parte de suas funções diárias.

Seus amigos também estavam machucados, mas nada fora do normal. Seiya tinha um corte aberto na têmpora, em que ele teria que levar pontos assim que a reunião acabasse. Shiryu tinha um corte enorme na perna direita (outro candidato a pontos) causado por um pedaço de vidro que antes se achou afundado ali; o vidro já havia sido removido, mas o corte ainda não havia parado de sangrar completamente.

'_Mais uma capa de sofá para levar, por favor, e por favor inclua batatas fritas'_, Hyoga pediu mentalmente a ninguém em particular. Ele se perguntou – pela milésima vez – por que Saori insistia em ter um sofá cor de creme claro, em vez de, digamos, _vinho_, quando três rapazes constantemente sangrando sentavam-se nele. Ele também se perguntou se os empregados da lavanderia da mansão tinham um produto altamente eficiente para remover manchas de sangue de tecidos, ou se tinham um estoque infinito de capas de sofá amontoados em algum lugar.

"Eu concordo com o Seiya," Shiryu disse. "Fênix tem cruzado nosso caminho e atrapalhado nossos planos por tempo demais. Ele costumava ser apenas uma inconveniência—"

"—Sim, tendo alguém tentando te matar a cada curva do caminho, eu chamaria isso de inconveniência," Seiya interrompeu.

"… Mas ao invés de desistir, ele se torna mais perigoso e mais feroz com o passar do tempo."

"E ele não vai parar no futuro próximo!" Seiya adicionou, raiva evidente na sua voz.

Hyoga pensou sobre aquilo. Relutantemente admitiu a si mesmo, seus amigos estavam certos. Os jogos de Ikki não riam parar, apenas piorariam mais e mais, se a história fosse algo em que se basear.

Desde que Ikki de Fênix apareceu na vida deles no fatídico Torneio Galáctico, quando ele declarou seu ódio infinito pelos três – até hoje, o porque não era muito claro a Hyoga – Ikki tinha sido a maior pedra no sapato deles. Tentou matá-los a todos, roubou a Armadura de Sagitário pedaço por pedaço, mandou os Cavaleiros Negros atrás deles… e isso foi só a parte de "Prazer em lhes conhecer," o começo.

Dois anos depois, eles ainda estavam lutando. Havia sido uma confrontação depois de outra, sem parar. Às vezes, Fênix os atacava porque ele estava atrás de algo para seu uso pessoal. Como a super perigosa Vara do Inferno, que os Cavaleiros estiveram tentando roubar do museu para mantê-la protegida, para prevenir o mal, enquanto Ikki também estivera tentando roubá-la para, bem, _causar o mal_, ele supôs. E outras vezes, Ikki não tinha um interesse pessoal aparente na luta do momento, exceto pelo desejo de opôr-se aos Cavaleiros de Bronze, o prazer de vê-los miseráveis ou (tomara) mortos. Como quando ele explodiu um dos locais de treino deles, só de provocação, entre confrontações maiores. Ou quando ele forneceu informações táticas úteis a Dmitri Kozlov, um conterrâneo esquisitão que tinha planos de dominar Tóquio e escravizar a todos. Kozlov acabou sendo uma piada mais do que uma preocupação – Fênix sabia disso antes que o resto deles soubessem, Hyoga tinha certeza. Ikki não tinha querido que Kozlov ganhasse – seu único intento tinha sido causar problemas aos Cavaleiros e ser um grande aborrecimento.

Até agora, Fênix não tinha conseguido matar os Cavaleiros, e os Cavaleiros não tinham conseguido neutralizar Ikki. Os dois lados eram muito poderosos, difíceis de vencer, e cada nova batalha – haviam sido tantas já – trazia dor a ambos os lados. Pessoalmente, Hyoga preferiria acabar com isso civilizadamente, com todos _vivos_ no final. Mesmo o Ikki sendo um desgraçado, Hyoga não tinha desejo nenhum de vê-lo morto. Para ele, matar um ser humano era a última alternativa, a única coisa que se restava a fazer quando uma pessoa ruim não tinha mais redenção. Será que o Fênix não tinha mais volta? Ele não sabia o que pensar. Seiya e Shiryu não compartilhavam de sua hesitação no ataque, ele sabia. Eles eram caras bons, mas a essa altura não teriam problema em enterrar uma espada no coração de Ikki, e acabar de vez com a dor de cabeça.

Enquanto Hyoga estava perdido em pensamentos, as outras três pessoas na sala tinham continuado discutindo. Bem, _discutindo_ talvez não seja a palavra correta, já que todos estavam de acordo: Ikki tinha que ser detido, e logo. Hyoga voltou a se antenar na conversa.

"—sua nova aliança com o Grupo Hatori é muto preocupante," a Saori ia dizendo em tom de discurso. "Eles haviam estado abaixo do nosso radar porque, francamente, não possuíam os recursos para serem uma preocupação real para nos, e não levamos suas ameaças à serio. Até agora. Gracas a Fênix, eles agora possuem uma grande quantidade de ytterbite, escândio e paládio... e vocês sabem bem o que isto significa."

Hyoga certamente sabia, e tinha um pulso torcido para prová-lo. Esse Grupo Hatori, pelo que ele sabia, eram homens de negócios japoneses e ricos, atrás de poder, prontos para eliminar qualquer um em seu caminho – isso quer dizer, os cavaleiros. Havia um rumor a respeito de uma arma especial que estava supostamente sendo desenvolvida, um rumor que causou risadas por parte dos cavaleiros e que, junto com a Fundação Kido, decidiram ignorar.

A idéia era uma arma que atirava um tipo de bala de espingarda, com os 'chumbinhos' internos feitos de uma combinação de metais de terra raros. Essas bolinhas metálicas supostamente penetrariam Armaduras (sejam de bronze, prata ou ouro) tão facilmente quanto uma faca afiada penetra em manteiga quente. Bem, pelo menos essa era a teoria. Hyoga não sabia nada sobre a parte da química, mas sabia que os metais e outros ingredientes envolvidos eram raros, caros, e muitos difíceis de se obter, não importando a quantidade de dinheiro disponível para comprá-los.

Bom, eles descobriram que Fênix agora estava ajudando a esses caras. (Por que isso não o surpreendia?) E eles ouviram dizer que a universidade local – o único lugar no Japão que tinha qualquer quantidade desses metais – estava para ser atacada. Naquela mesma manhã. Sem tempo para terminar o café da manhã ou nada assim; com o barulho de cadeiras caindo para trás, facas batendo em pratos e xícaras se espatifando no chão (mais manchas para os pobres empregados limpar!), eles se apressaram até à universidade para tentar prevenir o roubo.

Os rapazes chegaram à tempo, sim. Em tempo de levar uma boa surra de mercenários (que foram deixados inconscientes no final, mas mesmo assim), e à tempo de ver os ladrões entrando numa van com sacolas cheias de (o que só podia ser) metais de terra raros. Ikki estava no meio deles, predizivelmente, e teve a cara-de-pau de sorrir e piscar um olho a eles, antes de bater a porta da van e o carro acelerar dali.

A pior parte foi, naquela manhã, também tinha havido uma explosão feita para eles. Ikki soube que viriam (eles eram assim predizíveis?) e colocou uma bomba no laboratório de Geoquímica. Os três Cavaleiros se deram conta disso rapidamente o bastante para evitar a explosão, mas não tinham tido tempo o suficiente para salvar as pessoas que estavam dentro do laboratório. Nove pessoas foram feridas, três das quais ainda lutavam por suas vidas no hospital. Uma menina, uma estudante japonesa de geologia chamada Mina Takeshi, não teve tanta sorte; ela morreu na explosão.

Hyoga respirou fundo. Vidas inocentes eram perdidas o tempo todo, no fogo cruzado de batalhas que não eram delas. Hyoga o presenciou com frequência, e dizia a si mesmo que era uma parte triste e inevitável na luta pela paz. Mas ele nunca se acostumou com isso, nunca deixou de se sentir responsável, repreendendo a si próprio por não ter sido capaz de salvá-los. Ele podia racionalizar essas coisas o quanto quisesse durante o dia, mas vítimas como Mina Takeshi assombravam seu sono com pesadelos.

Ele percebeu que tinha se desantenado da conversa – de novo – e decidiu contribuir. "Sozinhos, é improvável que o Grupo Hatori adquira o restante dos metais necessários para produzir essa arma," ele disse. Os outros pararam de falar para escutar, como de costume. Eles sabiam que Hyoga não era um homem de desperdiçar palavras, e quando ele falava, suas palavras valiam a pena ser ouvidas. "Eles têm muito dinheiro e poder, mas quase mais nada. Sem os contatos de Ikki, não irão longe. Mas com sua assistência, eles não irão apenas conseguir os metais, mas o que mais for que precisarem – conhecimento, informação, recursos, pessoas com a competência técnica e sem morais. Se Fênix ajudá-los, eles irão conseguir criar aquela arma, eu tenho certeza. E aí, nossas Armaduras sagradas vão ser tão eficientes quanto lenços de papel para proteger-nos."

Silêncio na sala, com os rapazes e Atena encarando uns aos outros, pesando aquelas palavras de ruína certa.

"Não podemos permitir que Ikki ajude esses caras nem mais um pouco," Seiya disse. "Não importa como."

"E como exatamente vamos impedi-lo, Senhor Óbvio?" Shiryu perguntou.

"Pedindo _'por favor, querido'_ não é o jeito, disso eu tenho certeza," Seiya disse, um pouco irritado.

"Certo, pedir de forma legal não iria funcionar. Mas, lutar?" Shiryu argumentou. "Nós temos lutado contra esse cara por dois anos, e ainda não chegamos a lugar nenhum. Se o surrarmos, ele surra a gente em retorno, todos nós provavelmente evitaremos danos permanentes e a morte, e voltaremos aos nossos respectivos lares para cuidar de nossos ferimentos. Não seria nem um pouco diferente do que já estamos fazendo."

Seiya contou nos dedos. "Certo: um, conversar amigavelmente não vai ajudar, e dois, bater nele não vai ajudar. Qual é a opção número três para deter o Ikki? E opções quarto e cinco, se possível?..."

"Poderíamos convencê-lo usando a razão," Saori disse. "De alguma forma. Talvez descobrindo o que ele tem a ganhar, e usando isso como um incentivo."

"Ele não teria nada a ganhar parando de ajudar esses caras, Saori," Shiryu disse. "Ele perderia a oportunidade perfeita de nos causar sério dano. Racionalizar com ele não nos traria nada, exceto risadas de sua parte."

"Teoricamente, poderíamos tentar apelar para sua natureza superior; ao homem bom e altruísta bem dentro dele," Hyoga disse, mas não comprou suas próprias palavras.

Seiya fez um som de desdém. "O criminoso desgraçado não tem uma natureza superior."

Hyoga não iria discutir quanto à isso.

"Com o que poderíamos ameaçá-lo?" Shiryu perguntou. "Me ajudem aqui. Ele não tem medo de dor física e desconforto, obviamente."

"Ou medo de morrer," Seiya disse.

"Ele não teria medo de perder posses, ou qualquer coisa material," Saori pensou alto. "Não há nada que eu saiba a que ele é apegado. E ele não pode ser comprado com dinheiro – eu já tentei."

"Poder, influência, respeito, também não são problemas para ele," Shiryu complementou. "Se ele perdesse qualquer desses um dia, o conseguiria de volta com os punhos no dia seguinte."

"Ele não tem família ou amigos para se envergonhar dele," Hyoga disse. Se _ele_ tivesse feito algo horrível, e seu inimigo tivesse ameaçado contar à sua mãe sobre isso (se ela estivesse viva), ou a um dos Cavaleiros, ou Isaac, ou Camus… definitivamente teria sido uma chantagem bem eficiente. A opinião das pessoas a quem amava era de imensa importância a Hyoga, e ele não suportaria ser rejeitado por elas. "Suas únicas associações são por conveniência, e apenas temporárias."

"Ele não tem família ou amigos a quem poderíamos ameaçar_ de ferir_, então," Shiryu disse. Hyoga estremeceu com a ideia horrível.

"Todo mundo tem uma fraqueza," Saori disse. "Tem que haver algo que possamos usar contra ele. Algo que ele tema; algo de valor a perder."

"Sua consciência. Sua dignidade. Sua boa relação com a humanidade. Não, tudo já perdido," Seiya disse sem ajudar.

"Nenhum amigo, ahn?" Hyoga disse, mais para si mesmo. "Isso deve ser horrível. Não posso imaginar qual é a sensação." Colocando simplesmente: as pessoas a quem ele amava eram o seu mundo; a razão principal pela qual viver. Se ele não as tivesse – que os deuses previnam isso de algum dia acontecer! – o que restaria a ele?

"Hyoga," Seiya disse em um tom ameaçador, avançando devagar no loiro, "se você ousar ter pena daquele desgraçado doente depois de tudo o que ele aprontou com nós, vou te surrar daqui até a próxima semana!"

O russo ergueu suas mãos um pouco acima da cabeça, palmas expostas num gesto de rendição. "Não estou tendo pena dele. Eu estava apenas… considerando, você sabe."

"Ei pessoal… acho que talvez eu tenha algo. Possivelmente," Shiryu disse, hesitação clara em sua voz.

Hyoga olhou para ele. Os olhos do moreno estavam arregalados, meio que sem ver e vidrados. Era o olhar de alguém que tinha apenas começado a lembrar de algo muito importante, e que ainda procurava em sua memória por mais informações.

"Provavelmente não é nada, mas…" Shiryu hesitou.

"Diga de uma vez!" Seiya exigiu com impaciência. "Seja lá o que for, deve ser melhor do que o grande 'nada' que temos agora."

"Vocês lembram daquele dia em que lutamos contra Fazook e seus soldados?" ele perguntou aos dois rapazes.

"Claro que sim," disse Hyoga. "Esse é o cara que pode controlar areia. Por quê?"

"A certa altura eu estava o enfrentando sozinho, enquanto você e Seiya tomavam conta de seus soldados. Ele conseguiu me atingir com uma rajada de areia. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas um pouco de areia entrou por debaixo das pálpebras, e eu fiquei momentaneamente cego."

"Que bom que você tem bastante experiência com cegueira, meu amigo!" Seiya riu. "Você poderia escrever um livro sobre o assunto!"

"Ah, cala a boca, Seiya," Shiryu disse sem seriedade. "Então eu estava ali, cego, me retorcendo no chão em agonia—"

"—outra ocorrência do dia-a-dia," brincou Seiya.

O chinês o ignorou, "—e Fazook achou que era uma ótima oportunidade para me dar um daqueles discursos bem longos, antes de acabar comigo."

"Não exatamente uma ocorrência diária, mas sim, já passei por isso várias vezes," murmurou Seiya de bom humor.

Se esses rapazes não fossem capazes de ver suas vidas desastrosas e frequentes experiências de quase-morte com um pouco de humor, estariam todos loucos agora, espumando pela boca. _Se_ tivessem sobrevivido. Em sua situação super incomum, uma dose frequente de estranho humor não era algo ruim.

"Enfim," Shiryu continuou. "Esqueci a maior parte do discurso – honestamente eu não prestei muita atenção, estava ocupado pensando num jeito de derrotá-lo – mas distintamente lembro-me uma coisa. Ele fez uma referência a um suposto irmão do Ikki."

"O QUÊ?" Saori, Seiya e Hyoga exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

"O que ele disse exatamente?" Saori exigiu.

"Não muito, e talvez fosse só uma expressão. Ele disse, mais ou menos: "Neste momento você está tão fraco e indefeso quanto um passarinho ferido… não, muito pior: mais indefeso e patético do que o irmãozinho de Fênix!"

"Ikki tem um irmão?" Hyoga exclamou, muito surpreso. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de tal coisa, e sempre assumiu que Ikki era sozinho no mundo.

"Por que você não disse isso antes?" Saori gritou, um misto de incredulidade, reprovação e impaciência em sua voz.

"Porque sempre pensei que a frase tivesse sido, sei lá, modo de falar do cara, uma comparação sem sentido que Fazook inventou ali mesmo. Nesses discursos do inimigo, às vezes sai um monte de bobagens, sabe?" Shiryu passou os dedos pelos cabelos, respirando fundo. "Nunca pensei que realmente _houvesse _um irmão de verdade."

"E agora você convenientemente lembra desse fato," Saori disse com impaciência.

"Estamos nos agarrando a qualquer coisa, Saori," o moreno disse. "O que quer que eu diga?" Outro suspiro profundo.

A garota deixou o ar entrar e sair devagar de seus pulmoes, estreitou sua espinha e ombros, e novamente assumiu o jeito calmo, controlado, e apropriado de uma deusa. "Certo, não sabemos se a existência do irmão de Ikki é fato real ou ficção, mas agora temos algo com que trabalhar. Meus Cavaleiros, agora esta é a sua prioridade máxima Quero vocês for a desta mansão dentro de meia-hora, já começando sua pesquisa. Se Ikki de Fênix realmente tem um irmão, vocês precisam descobrir. Converse com seus contatos, e com os contatos de seus contatos, se necessário. Visite o orfanato onde Ikki foi criado; pergunte sobre um irmão mais novo, ou alguém a que ele protegia. Dê um jeito de chegar até os arquivos e leiam tudo que há para se ler sobre Ikki. Descubra se Ikki tem velhos conhecidos. Use sua imaginação; apenas encontre algo, está bem?"

Os rapazes fizeram que sim com a cabeça, solenemente. "Sim, Saori," Pégasus e Dragão disseram ao mesmo tempo, e já estavam de pé, com a postura de se cumprir um dever.

Hyoga não se sentiu à vontade com o que não havia sido dito. Limpou a garganta. "Suponhamos que exista um irmão, e que descubramos tudo sobre ele. E dai'?"

Silêncio. Os três cavaleiros olharam à Saori, segurando sua respiração, esperando por sua resposta. O silêncio apenas durou uns poucos segundos, mas pareceu não ter mais fim.

Ela finalmente o quebrou. "Então iremos pegá-lo. E iremos usá-lo, de qual forma seja necessária, para melhorar nossa comunicação com Ikki. Em nome do bem maior."

Continua…

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota: E então, isso despertou seu interesse? E o meu português, está decente ou estranho?

Não pretendi escrever um Hyoga com tantos pensamentos de humor, numa fanfic que é para ser dramática, mas acabou acontecendo, e decidi deixar fluir.

Reviews são muito bem-vindas e apreciadas! :-)

Com muito carinho,

Mila


	2. Visita do Carteiro

Disclaimer: O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

Sumário: Ikki odeia os 3 Cavaleiros de Bronze. Ele vive sabotando suas missões e tentando matá-los. Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu têm que pôr um fim nisso. À procura de um ponto fraco, encontram seu irmão menor, Shun. Pretendem usá-lo contra Ikki; quanto longe irão?

.

**O Irmãozinho do Inimigo**

**Capítulo 2 – Visita do Carteiro**

Ikki se encontrou na frente do prédio familiar verde pela terceira vez naquela tarde. Ele finalmente convenceu-se de que ninguém o estava seguindo; era seguro o suficiente entrar. Ele havia passado bastante tempo caminhando pela vizinhança, de forma aleatória, fingindo uma casualidade que não sentia. Se alguém estivesse atrás dele, Ikki já teria o pego.

Claro, como ele fazia com frequência, usou medidas de segurança extras vestindo um uniforme. Desta vez era um uniforme de carteiro – quente e áspero, sem mencionar indigno. O boné escondia completamente seu cabelo azul escuro. Alguém como ele nunca poderia ser paranóico demais.

Uniformes como este tinham duas vantagens: a maior era a de disfarçar sua aparência, tornando mais difícil para seus inimigos a tarefa de rastreá-lo e segui-lo. Um cara alto e musculoso de cabelo azul escuro esvoaçante não se misturava bem com o ambiente, passando despercebido. Os uniformes também permitiam entrada fácil e despercebida praticamente em qualquer lugar (ninguém questiona a presença de um carteiro).

Mas, como carteiros de verdade conseguiam vestir roupas tao desagradáveis todos os dias, estava fora de sua compreensão.

Ikki ajustou a bolsa de cartas no ombro. Ele havia colocado duas armas dentro (necessidades básicas), juntamente com um presentinho maligno para a pessoa a quem estava visitando. Ele sorriu de lado, imaginando o presente e a reação que com certeza causaria. Sua visita não foi anunciada e não era esperada; alguém estava para receber uma pequena surpresa.

Ele subiu os oito andares de escada (nunca confiou em elevadores, que eram ótimos instrumentos para se encurralar um inimigo) e caminhou pelo corredor escuro de luzes piscantes até o apartamento número 86. Ele girou a maçaneta; a porta estava trancada – como era de se esperar. Ele não tinha a chave, mas não demorou muito para destrancá-la. Mesmo com uma variedade de fechaduras internas, nenhuma porta segurava esse cavaleiro por muito tempo.

Ikki entrou no apartamento. Silêncio geral. Ele não demorou a determinar que o lugar estava vazio. '_Ele provavelmente não foi longe,' _Ikki pensou. Bem, não havia nada a fazer a não ser esperar. E ele tinha tempo.

Continua…

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota: Este capítulo é minúsculo, eu sei, mas achei que este pedaço de estória merecia seu próprio lugar.

E então, a quem o Ikki foi visitar, e o que planeja?

Espero que estejam gostando!

Beijos,

Mila


	3. Irmãos

Disclaimer: O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

Sumário: Ikki odeia os 3 Cavaleiros de Bronze. Ele vive sabotando suas missões e tentando matá-los. Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu têm que pôr um fim nisso. À procura de um ponto fraco, encontram seu irmão menor, Shun. Pretendem usá-lo contra Ikki; quanto longe irão?

.

**O Irmãozinho do Inimigo**

**Capítulo 3 - Irmãos**

Meia hora depois, Ikki ouviu a porta da frente abrir-se e alguém entrar. Em poucos segundos, o recém-chegado atravessou a porta da sala de estar. Quando viu Ikki ali parado, sobressaltou-se, olhos arregalados mostrando susto e medo. Um momento depois, porém, seus olhos mostraram reconhecimento e seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso enorme.

"Ikkiiiiiiii!" ele exclamou, e disparou como um trem-bala até seu visitante, atirando-se em seus braços com força e fazendo o outro quase perder o equilíbrio e cair para trás. "Nii-san, você finalmente veio! Estou tão feliz de te ver!"

Ikki gargalhou. "Também estou feliz de te ver, Shun." Só mesmo seu irmãozinho caçula para demonstrar afeição e entusiasmo tão espontaneamente, sem se segurar ao mínimo! Ele sempre foi assim, desde garotinho: tão caloroso, tão aberto com seus sentimentos, tão amoroso. Tudo o que Ikki não era. Ele apertou seu irmão um pouco mais forte de encontro ao peito, desfrutando do amor e calor humano que eram tão raros em sua vida.

Pois Shun era a única pessoa neste mundo que se sentia feliz ao vê-lo; o único a quem ocorreria a ideia de abraçá-lo. A presença de Ikki era recebida pelos outros de forma vastamente diferente, normalmente incluindo golpes e ataques provenientes de Cosmos, o uso de armas, provocações e insultos. E medo, claro. Enquanto Shun corria até ele cheio de alegria, qualquer outro correria tão rápido na direção contrária.

O garoto levantou a ele seus grandes, brilhantes olhos verdes cheios de adoração. "Você quase fez meu coração parar – pensei que houvesse um estranho a minha sala!" disse sem recriminação. "Não posso acreditar que esteja aqui. Senti tanto a sua falta!" O mais jovem enterrou o rosto no peito do mais velho.

Enquanto passeava os dedos pelos cabelos verdes do irmão, levemente massageando sua cabeça, Ikki foi assaltado uma sensação que não lhe era familiar. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que era. Algo parecia ter trancado em sua garganta, impedindo a passagem normal de ar, e havia uma dor estranha no seu peito, do lado esquerdo. Ele pensou em suas lutas mais recentes, tentando lembrar de algum golpe em particular que possa ter causado danos no peito ou garganta, mas nada lhe ocorreu.

Será que ele estava… ah, inferno… se sentindo emotivo? Ikki fez um ruído de desdém em resposta à idéia ridícula. Era só o que faltava; claro que não! Ele era um homem frio e sem emoções, com um coração de pedra; qualquer um que o conhecia concordaria. Só porque ele estava sendo atacado com quantidades massivas de afeição, não significava que ele iria sucumbir e ficar fraco. Ele não era do tipo. Sim, a dor no seu peito (que agora estava um pouco mais pronunciada) deve ter provido de um pontapé ou golpe particularmente bem dado, de que ele tinha se esquecido. Afinal, ele não podia memorizar cada golpezinho que recebia no dia-a-dia, oras! Ele iria simplesmente ignorar a dor até que passasse, que é como lidava com a maioria de seus ferimentos.

Ikki amava a criatura à sua frente, é claro. Como não poderia? Como _qualquer um_ poderia não adorar esse garoto de olhos enormes, com íris que refletiam sua alma claramente; esse menino sensível que dava tanto amor de graça? Alguém tão puro, tão inocente. No mundo de Ikki, todos eram praticamente o oposto: maliciosos, rancorosos, egoístas, impessoais, enganadores. E frequentemente cheios de ódio, vingativos, malignos. Seu irmão era uma pequena estrela em um universo de escuridão total. Sua estrela brilhante.

Como aconteceu de duas pessoas tão diferentes terem nascido do mesmo pai e mãe, Ikki jamais entenderia.

"Não creio que vá me contar o que diabos está fazendo vestido em uma fantasia de carteiro?" Shun disse, diversão em seu rosto.

Ikki lhe mandou um olhar sério, de poucos amigos, por resposta.

"Claro que não!" Shun riu. "Da mesma forma que você não explicou a fantasia de entregador de pizza que vestiu da última vez em que esteve aqui. Ou a roupa de limpador e esgoto, antes disso."

"Shun, eu já te disse, você não quer sa—"

"—'Eu não quero saber'. É, você disse isso um milhão de vezes. Mas acho que finalmente descobri seus motivos."

"Você descobriu?" disse Ikki, elevando suas sobrancelhas. Ele seriamente duvidava disso, mas deu corda ao rapaz mais jovem. "Então qual é a sua teoria?"

O garoto lhe deu um sorriso como quem sabia de um segredo, seu rosto avermelhando de leve. "Acho que você tem uma namorada que tem umas fantasias estranhas que envolvem você vestido como certos personagens."

"Shun!" Seu irmãozinho caçula realmente acabou de disser _isso_?

Suas bochechas ficaram um pouco mais cor-de-rosa. "Ainda não descobri se você vai vê-la antes ou depois de me visitar; imagino que ela não more longe. Acho muito engraçado você se prestar a caminhar pelas ruas desse jeito, mas ei, desde que você esteja se divertindo…"

"Shun!" ele exclamou novamente. Por uma vez na vida, Ikki estava sem palavras. Sexo não era algo que ele e o irmão conversavam a respeito, muito menos assim casualmente. Primeiro porque sua vida privada não era da conta de ninguém; e segundo, porque seu irmão ainda era uma criança.

"Está bem, _namorado_ então. Não importa; não é da minha conta. Ei, você quer um café?" Shun disse, intencionalmente mudando de assunto e já dançando até a cozinha.

Ikki estava sem palavras de novo. Ele balançou a cabeça; Shun obviamente estava crescendo.

Está bem, então com dezesseis anos de idade Shun talvez já não fosse mais criança. Ikki, aos dezesseis, tinha visto e experienciado mais desse mundo sórdido do que o típico homem de cinquenta. Agora ele tinha só vinte e três, mas se sentia com duzentos anos de idade. Ele era apenas um garotinho quando foi enviado a treinamento à Ilha da Rainha da Morte, e aquele inferno na terra o mudou para sempre, de tantos modos que ele preferia nem pensar.

Shun, de outra forma, teve muitíssima sorte de não ser incluído no programa. Ele foi descartado pela Fundação Kido como um cavaleiro em potencial por ser sensível demais, delicado demais, alguém que provavelmente morreria no primeiro mês de treinamento. Por isso o deixaram crescer no orfanato mesmo, ao contrario dos outros. Shun não teve exatamente uma vida boa e feliz, mas pelo menos ele sempre esteve seguro, e sua alma continuava intacta. Em comparação com os outros garotos que passaram por treinamento para se tornarem cavaleiros, ou outros órfãos em geral, Shun viveu uma vida segura e protegida, e não sabia nada das maldades desse mundo. Ikki não teria aceitado nada diferente.

Assim que Ikki ganhou sua Armadura de Fênix e terminou seu treino, tirou Shun do orfanato, e vinha tomando conta dele desde então. Bom, pelo menos de certa forma...

Ele foi até à cozinha. O adolescente já tinha tirado duas xícaras grandes do armário, e estava moendo grãos de café e mexendo nos controles da cafeteira ao mesmo tempo. Quando estava de visita, Shun sempre fazia a bebida forte e escura de que Ikki tanto gostava.

Shun não apenas fazia um ótimo café, mas era um cozinheiro excelente, e sabia tomar conta de si em um ambiente doméstico sem o menor problema. Não era de se admirar, pois vivia sozinho há anos. Os irmãos nunca haviam morado juntos, exceto bem no comecinho, depois que Ikki tirou Shun do orfanato. Ficou imediatamente claro que a proximidade geral de Ikki não era um lugar bom para um garoto crescer. Ikki não apenas teria sido um exemplo horrível a seu irmão menor, por causa de sua vida de crime e batalhas, mas pior: seus muitos inimigos representariam uma ameaça constante ao menino. Ikki percebeu muito cedo que Shun apenas estaria seguro longe dele, o mais distante possível, e o mandou a viver sozinho. Naquela altura, Ikki contratava ajuda para manter um olho no irmão mais novo (empregadas que vinham uma vez ao dia, limpavam e cozinhavam, e iam embora), mas Shun já havia passado daquela fase há muito tempo. No momento, Ikki continuava tomando conta do irmão financeiramente, e o protegia de tantas formas que Shun provavelmente nunca saberia. Mas ele não poderia oferecer muito de sua própria presença na vida do irmão.

Shun, por natureza muito sociável, e tão acostumado a viver rodeado de gente no orfanato, não se deu muito bem em sua nova solidão. Ele sempre odiou viver sozinho. Mais do que tudo, ele morria de vontade de viver com o irmão a quem adorava, e não podia entender por que o "trabalho" de Ikki não o permitia. O pobre garoto nunca desistiu de implorar para ir morar com seu irmão mais velho. Partia o coração de Ikki vê-lo tão triste – 'Não_,'_ ele corrigiu aquele pensamento, '_meu coração e' forte e inquebrável.'_ O que ele poderia ter feito?

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Shun virou do balcão, uma xícara cheia da bebida deliciosamente aromática e fervente em sua mão. Ele estendeu o braco, oferecendo-a a Ikki, então ergueu seus grandes olhos cheios de mágoa a ele. Aquele olhar, por si só, trouxe sentimentos estranhos de culpa em Ikki.

"Tentei contatá-lo mutas vezes, sabe," Shun murmurou, parecendo não querer soar acusatório, mesmo que suas palavras já o fossem.

Ikki suspirou, colocando a xícara quente na mesa atrás de si. Ele sabia exatamente o rumo que essa conversa estava tomando.

"Eu postei vários bilhetes para aquela caixa postal que você me deu," Shun continuou, "mas não recebi resposta sua."

"É porque eu tenho estado realmente ocupado, Shun. Pedi que você só me escrevesse em caso de emergência. Mas me convidar para uma visita social não constitui uma emergência."

"Mas eu não te via há um tempão!" o garoto reclamou. "Faziam três meses, Ikki! Eu não tinha a menor idéia onde você andava, ou mesmo se estava bem!"

'_Eu estava bem; mas as vinte e poucas pessoas que matei naquele tempo, nem tanto.'_ Mas ele não poderia dizer isso. Ao invés, disse: "Eu também gostaria de poder te ver mais seguido, irmão, mas você sabe que eu não posso. Você sabe que viajo o tempo todo, lidando com vários assuntos importantes ao mesmo tempo."

'_Por exemplo, roubando metais de terra raros de universidades, explodindo laboratórios, ajudando na construção de uma arma que irá virar o mundo de todos os cavaleiros de ponta-cabeça.'_ Mas Shun não precisava saber disso. Definitivamente não.

"Mas nesse caso, você poderia me dizer onde está em um certo dia, e eu iria até você!"

'_E então poderíamos fazer juntos coisas de irmãos, como sequestrar e torturar gente para obter informação.' _"Shun, não é como se eu estivesse sentado num quarto de hotel em algum lugar, não fazendo nada. Eu trabalho longas horas, e estou disponível à empresa vinte e quarto horas por dia. Eu simplesmente não tenho muito tempo livre. Você sabe disso."

'_E quando tenho, uso-o para infernizar a vida dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. Afinal, devemos fazer bom uso de cada minuto.'_

Shun suspirou fundo, derrotado. "Está bem, o que seja. Mas me explica novamente _por que_ eu não posso ao menos te ligar. E não me diga que a sua empresa não tem telefone!"

'_Não trabalho em uma empresa, trabalho para mim mesmo, garoto idiota.'_ Ikki estava começando a perder a paciência, mas controlou-se para não o demonstrar. "Claro que tem. Mas telefonemas são apenas para negócios, eles não permitem o uso para assuntos pessoais. E já que viajo a maior parte do tempo, eu não estaria no escritório para receber sua ligação, estaria?"

"Alguém poderia anotar um recado," Shun tentou, incerto.

"Sim, claro. Até parece que fariam isso."

O garoto de cabelos verdes tomou um golezinho de café. "Muito bem. Então, quem sabe assim: eu compro um telefone para este lugar, e você usa um orelhão para me ligar?"

_'E dar aos meus inimigos um jeito fácil de nos conectar e te rastrear? Não, obrigado.' _No fundo, a insistência do irmão trazia a Ikki uma pontinha de alegria. Contornar suas perguntas inconvenientes podia ser chato, mas significava que alguém nesse mundo queria estar perto dele, queria ao menos ouvir sua voz. Ikki tomou um gole de café; estava delicioso. "A maioria dos lugares aonde vou são remotos, Shun. Eles não têm orelhões."

"Mas quando você estiver aqui em Tóquio-"

"Ok, já basta!

Shun fez cara de culpado. "Creio ser tarde demais. Eu sabia que você iria se opôr, então tomei a iniciativa." Ele moveu a cabeça em direção ao balcão de canto, apontando para algo.

Um telefone.

Os olhos de Ikki se arregalaram.

.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota: Beijo super especial à Layzinha e Megami Vanu – obrigada pelo seu apoio!

Mila


	4. Bolo de Chocolate e Cereja

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

**Sumário:** Ikki odeia os 3 Cavaleiros de Bronze. Ele vive sabotando suas missões e tentando matá-los. Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu têm que pôr um fim nisso. À procura de um ponto fraco, encontram seu irmão menor, Shun. Pretendem usá-lo contra Ikki; quanto longe irão?

.

**O Irmãozinho do Inimigo**

**Capítulo 4 – Bolo de Chocolate e Cereja**

Os olhos de Ikki se arregalaram.

Um telefone. Ligado à parede. Ao seu lado havia até um bloquinho de notas amarelo claro, junto de uma caneta fina.

"Você comprou um _telefone_?" Ele olhou com incredulidade a Shun, que levantou os ombros.

_'De todas as coisas mais idiotas, imbecis!...' _Com um rugido de raiva, Ikki atravessou a cozinha em dois passos, arrancou a tomada com violência e jogou o aparelho no chão.

"Mas por que diabos você fez isso?" Shun gritou, claramente chocado com o seu comportamento.

"Nada de telefones nesta casa!" ele exigiu, apontando um dedo na cara do mais novo. "Eu proíbo!"

Ah, essa não. Os olhos do garoto marejaram, e em segundos ele desandou a chorar, curvando-se de encontro à parede e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Seu corpo todo sacudia com os soluços. Talvez Ikki o tenha assustado... droga, o seu sentimento de culpa voltava!

"Por que está agindo dessa maneira?" Shun conseguiu dizer entre soluços, sua voz afogada em lágrimas. "Você nunca é assim!"

_'Ah, mano, você não tem a menor noção de como eu realmente sou.' _Ikki suspirou fundo e aproximou-se do garoto. Gentilmente segurou seu queixo e o levantou. "Olhe para mim," disse baixinho e suavemente, ao que o irmão obedeceu. "A minha reação foi exagerada, e eu peço desculpas. Eu apenas estava tentando te proteger."

"Contra o quê, um aparelho eletrônico?" Shun perguntou incrédulo, ainda chorando.

Ikki pensou rápido em uma desculpa. "Ouvi dizer que essas coisas... causam... câncer no cérebro. É. Muitos estudos já o provaram. E causam incêndios, também. O tempo todo. Um casal de velhinhos foi morto apenas na semana passada em sua casa, em um incêndio provocado por um defeito na linha telefônica. Eu vi no noticiário da TV."

O que Ikki não poderia dizer era, _'Alguém talvez possa rastrear telefonemas feitos a mim, e assim descobrir que tenho um irmão. E então, essa pessoa não teria o menor escrúpulo em te machucar e talvez até matar, para me atingir.'_

Shun parou de chorar, mas afastou-se do irmão, ainda olhando-o com incredulidade. Secou suas lágrimas com a parte de trás da mão.

Ikki considerou a possibilidade de esse aparelho estúpido já ter comprometido a segurança de Shun. Seria mesmo prudente tirá-lo dali imediatamente, encontrar outro apartamento para ele morar. "Quando você instalou essa joça?"

"Ontem." Shun fez um olhar sentido.

"Você já fez algum telefonema?"

Agora a mágoa nos olhos verdes era maior. "Não, já que não tenho o seu número, não é mesmo? E não tenho ninguém mais a quem ligar."

Ikki respirou aliviado. Se o telefone não havia sido usado, ninguém poderia ter descoberto seu irmão. Shun estava seguro. Nenhum mal havia sido causado!

Aquela criança realmente não tinha idéia do tipo de mundo em que Ikki vivia. Ele ainda acreditava que seu irmão mais velho trabalhava com vendas e consultoria, sobre o que Ikki sempre se manteve vago. Ele provavelmente imaginava que seus colegas de trabalho eram homens sorridentes de terno e gravata, que compartilhavam biscoitos no intervalo do café.

O moreno não sabia por quanto mais tempo Shun se deixaria iludir por essas fabricações. Ele não era mais uma criança, por mais que Ikki assim preferisse, e um dia desses conectaria os pontos A e B. Ikki odiava pensar nisso; não suportava a idéia do irmão descobrindo a horrível verdade sobre ele. Ainda assim, seria inevitável. Claro que, com seu coração de açúcar e natureza bondosa, Shun jamais aceitaria o monstro que tinha por irmão; jamais acharia normal ou perdoaria seus inúmeros crimes, que tantas vítimas fazia. Shun o olharia com medo, com ódio, com nojo. Então Ikki o perderia de vez... perderia o irmão para sempre. Mas até esse dia, ele tentaria não se preocupar com isso, ou enlouqueceria.

Shun quebrou o silêncio. "Eu não sou mais um garotinho, sabe?" Ele pausou por um momento, considerando como continuar. "Sei que isso tudo são desculpas." Olhou para o mais velho com toda a mágoa do mundo estampada nos olhos verdes. "Isso de eu não poder te ligar, te visitar, te encontrar se eu precisar. Eu nunca pus os pés na sua casa, e muito menos morei com você. Não tenho ao menos um endereço para onde te escrever, só uma caixa postal! Sei que isso é porque... porque..." sua voz quebrou, e ele estava visivelmente lutando contra novas lágrimas. Respirou profundamente e continuou: "Porque você não me quer!" Com isso, voltou a soluçar amargamente.

Ikki rolou os olhos para o céu. Se ele fosse religioso – o que certamente não era – agora estaria rezando e pedindo por fortitude e paciência.

"Sou apenas uma in-inconveniência para você," ele continuou com a voz cortada por soluços, "um est-estorvo, e você não q-quer perder seu tempo comigo. Você c-com certeza tem coisas melhores a fa-fazer do que cuidar de mim!"

Ikki fez o melhor que pôde para ignorar a culpa que seu irmão sempre dava um jeito de fazê-lo sentir, sem grandes resultados. Gentilmente puxou a cabeça esverdeada de encontro ao peito e passou a acariciá-la, como faria com um animalzinho ferido. Não que ele _iria_ acariciar um animal ferido se o visse, obviamente; era mais certo que o tiraria de sua miséria, ou que simplesmente o deixasse para morrer. Aquilo foi só uma expressão que lhe ocorreu. Ikki envolveu os ombros frágeis que tremiam com seus braços musculosos, e estes não ofereceram resistência.

"Você sabe muito bem que isso _não_ é verdade, Shun. Sinto-me ofendido por você acreditar algo assim sobre mim." Ele não era um homem demonstrativo, de jeito nenhum, mas a situação presente o exigia. "Eu te amo muito," ele conseguiu colocar para fora. As palavras eram verdadeiras, mas ele estava tão desacostumado em dizê-las, que não podia evitar de se sentir um tanto embaraçado – outra sensação desconhecida a ele, um homem sempre tão confidente. "Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim, mano. Você deveria saber disso. Se não passo mais tempo com você, é porque realmente não posso... e não porque não gostaria, e muito."

"Promete que isso é verdade?" o garoto perguntou, sua voz estrangulada, fazendo um esforço para conter os soluços.

"Claro que prometo."

Ficaram dessa forma por um tempo, em silêncio, Ikki ora acariciando suas costas em movimentos circulares, ora afagando seus cabelos, enquanto Shun se pendurava ao pescoço ao irmão como se sua vida dependesse disso, suspirando com os toques reconfortantes.

_'Eu realmente preciso estar mais atento às necessidades dele,'_ Ikki pensou. Disse a si mesmo para ter em mente que seu irmão não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. Shun ia à escola, e provavelmente tinha amigos, mas isso era diferente do que se ter alguém com quem possa contar. Shun era solitário como ele próprio, mas enquanto o moreno era auto-suficiente e precisava de muito pouco para viver, não dependendo de ninguém para nada, Shun era o oposto. Ele era como um garotinho sem mãe: sensível, sedento de amor e de atenção, e – se hoje fosse indicação – tinha problemas de auto-estima e autoconfiança. Ikki franziu a testa. Eles teriam que lidar com esses problemas logo, antes que se tornassem um empecilho na vida do garoto. Agora não dava, mas num futuro próximo. Quem sabe depois que aquela arma tivesse sido construída... e depois de terem posto um fim nos Cavaleiros... Então seria a ocasião perfeita para passar bastante tempo com Shun, ser um irmão decente uma vez na vida. Sim, fariam isso.

Então lembrou-se: o presentinho maligno! "Ei, trouxe algo para você. Acho que vai gostar."

Shun levantou seu rosto ainda molhado, olhando para ele com olhos vermelhos e inchados mas cheios de expectativa.

_'Mas que droga de dor no peito, de novo!'_

"Um presente? O que é?"

Ikki desvencilhou-se do moleque e foi até à sala, onde tinha deixado a sacola de cartas. Voltou com uma caixa de papelão cor-de-rosa e a abriu, mostrando o que havia dentro.

Os olhos do menino brilharam de alegria. "Você me trouxe um bolo!"

"Chocolate com cereja. Bolo Floresta Negra, seu favorito. Ontem eu estava passando pela confeitaria, então pensei-"

Sua frase foi cortada pelo repentino aperto estrangulador no seu pescoço, por parte de um garotinho pulante e muito entusiasmado. Seu irmão ficava tão feliz com tão pouco...

"Você pensou em mim! Obrigado! Eu aaaaaaamo esse bolo!" Shun pegou dois pratinhos e garfos de sobremesa no armário, e os colocou no balcão.

"Ah não, isso é para você. Não quero bolo," Ikki recusou.

"Claro que quer! Você não vai me deixar comer sozinho, né?"

"Mas eu não curto chocolate," o mais velho mentiu.

"Desde quando?" Shun riu. Ele conhecia seu irmão. "Todo o mundo _adora_ bolo de chocolate," ele disse em um tom definitivo. Com isso, empurrou um prato com uma porção generosa de bolo nas mãos do irmão.

Ikki soltou um suspiro dramático, mas aceitou o prato, deu uma garfada pequena e provou do bolo. Hmmmmmm. Shun estava certo – esse negócio era gostoso mesmo.

Agora o moleque olhava para ele e dava risada, todo cheio de si.

Ikki imaginou a figura que ele fazia no momento, se entregando a algo tão indulgente e sem objetivo como sentar-se no chão na cozinha que nem criança (isso lhes pareceu mais espontâneo do que usar a mesa), rindo e brincando com o seu irmão, se entupindo de bolo, enquanto ouvia Shun contar histórias amenas sobre o que se passava na escola.

Se seus inimigos o pudessem ver agora, ele jamais se livraria da humilhação.

.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota: O que posso dizer? Adoro o Ikki de super-vilão, de guerra declarada ao mundo, mas um doce de pessoa com o irmão. Se EU causasse esse tipo de reação no Ikki, pode apostar que faria beicinho o tempo todo, só para ganhar cafuné! ;-)


	5. Descoberto

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

**Sumário:** Ikki odeia os 3 Cavaleiros de Bronze. Ele vive sabotando suas missões e tentando matá-los. Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu têm que pôr um fim nisso. À procura de um ponto fraco, encontram seu irmão menor, Shun. Pretendem usá-lo contra Ikki; quanto longe irão?

.

**O Irmãozinho do Inimigo**

**Capítulo 5 – Descoberto**

Seiya se sentia mais e mais frustrado. Ele havia passado a manhã toda nesta sala idiota de arquivos que cheirava a mofo e poeira, revirando dúzias de caixas com documentos, mas até agora não havia encontrado nada.

Este era o orfanato onde Ikki Amamiya fora criado, antes de ser enviado a treinamento. Não era o mesmo orfanato onde ele e seus amigos haviam crescido, então não haviam conhecido Ikki quando crianças. Se ele realmente tivesse um irmão, a dedução lógica era que também tivesse vivido aqui.

Mas até agora, Seiya não havia achado qualquer vestígio do tal irmão, ou do próprio Ikki. Essa gente mantinha uma pasta bem organizada para cada órfão que já morou nesse lugar, mas mesmo cobrindo um período de vinte anos, Seiya não encontrou um traço sequer dos malditos Amamiyas. Isso significava que Fênix tinha, a certa altura, se livrado de sua própria pasta de documentos, e se tivesse um irmão, da dele.

A diretora do orfanato, uma senhora japonesa miúda por volta dos quarenta anos, havia sido firme em preservar a confidencialidade dos ex-residentes, se recusando a responder perguntas ou permitir Seiya acesso aos arquivos. Mas quando ele a entregou um cheque com uma grande quantia, _'por parte da Fundação Kido para ajudar a tomar conta desses pobres órfãos,'_ a mulher havia mudado de idéia, dizendo que não haveria mal algum em ajudar ao '_rapazinho tão simpático'. _Dali em diante, ele tinha acesso total aos registros e aos empregados do local.

Nenhum dos funcionários, infelizmente, lembrava-se do franguinho queimado, pois todos eram relativamente novos ali; nenhum dos mais antigos trabalhava mais no local. Seiya teria que pressionar a diretora para obter o endereço de um deles, se algum ainda estivesse vivo. Era só uma questão de tempo até que encontrasse alguém que conhecera Fênix quando criança, e que saberia se o vilão desprezível tinha ou não um irmão.

Ele e os outros já estavam nessa há dias, procurando por quaisquer registros públicos a ver com o inimigo, mas a criatura arisca havia conseguido eliminar todo e qualquer vestígio seu, como se ele não existisse. Era de enfurecer! Seiya desejou ser possível ir atrás de todos os indivíduos de mesmo sobrenome, mas Amamiya não era tão incomum assim; seria praticamente impossível tomar esse rumo.

Enquanto Seiya fechava uma caixa de arquivos que havia acabado de revirar, e estava a colocando de volta na prateleira, com um suspiro, pronto para pegar outra, a porta se abriu e Shiryu entrou. Ele não esperava ver seu amigo antes de hoje à noite na mansão, e estranhou.

"Shiryu? O que está fazendo aqui?"

O chinês o avistou e sorriu, um brilho vitorioso em seus olhos. Shiryu segurou o braço do amigo com familiaridade, o sacudindo de leve com entusiasmo. "Nós o encontramos, Seiya! Encontramos o irmão do Ikki!"

"O quê? Mesmo?" Os olhos de Seiya se arregalaram, tentando assimilar a informação, mas logo ficaram menores e cheios de malícia, acompanhados de um sorriso. "Quem o encontrou, e como?"

"Ainda não sei de detalhes. Saori me pediu que viesse atrás de você. Ela vai nos contar tudo na reunião."

Os dois amigos deixaram o quartinho empoeirado às presas, se dirigindo à Mansão Kido o mais rápido possível.

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Seiya não conseguia parar de se mexer e de se mover pela sala. Ele sabia que estava agindo como um daqueles molequinhos de dois anos de idade em sua cadeira alta de bebê, pulando e mexendo as pernas e quase virando a cadeira, ansioso para ser posto no chão e poder ir brincar. Mas era difícil ser paciente quando estavam para ouvir notícias tão importantes! Saori se recusava a dizer uma palavra até que o último deles estivesse presente.

"Cheguei!" Hyoga correu pela porta. _Finalmente_. "Perdi alguma coisa?"

"Não, estávamos esperando por você," Shiryu disse.

"Ok, rapazes, vamos começar," Saori disse. "Por favor, sentem-se." Eles rapidamente encontraram um lugar no sofá, olhando para a sua deusa cheios de expectativa. A garota, estando de pé na frente deles como se fosse uma professora prestes a iniciar uma aula, continuou: "Como vocês três já ouviram falar, a Fundação Kido foi capaz de verificar que Ikki Amamiya tem, realmente, um irmão. Enquanto vocês procuravam-no nas ruas, também fazíamos uma busca interna, usando nossos computadores e nossos muitos recursos."

"Quem é o cara?" Seiya perguntou.

Saori o lançou um olhar reprovador pela interrupção, e continuou, ignorando a pergunta: "Mas mesmo com toda a nossa tecnologia, recursos financeiros e humanos, simplesmente não conseguíamos encontrar registro público nenhum sobre Ikki. Não havia nada a ser encontrado; esse homem de alguma forma apagou todos os traços de seu passado e de sua existência."

"Como se fosse um fantasma," Shiryu disse.

"Sem dúvida, Ikki fez um grande esforço pra se proteger," a deusa continuou, "para permanecer irrastreável, e para se assegurar de que seus adversários não tivessem acesso a informações que poderiam ser usadas contra ele. Contudo," ela pegou uma folha de papel que estava sobre a mesa de canto, e a entregou a eles, "hoje nossos computadores encontraram isto."

Seiya, que estava sentado no meio dos dois, agarrou a folha e a segurou para que seus companheiros também pudessem vê-la. Passou os olhos sobre ela, uma cópia colorida de um formulário com o logotipo da companhia telefônica no topo, preenchida com uma caneta verde em uma escrita manual, meio feminina e infantil. Estava no nome de Shun Amamiya.

"Este é um novo registro com a empresa telefônica, processado ontem," Saori explicou. "No momento em que tornou-se ativo, nossos computadores o traçaram e o baixaram. Foi muita sorte termos programado nosso sistema para constantemente procurar informações sobre Ikki, já que essa conta foi fechada poucas horas depois de tornar-se ativa. Agora mesmo, esse documento nem existe mais; de alguma forma foi apagado do sistema da empresa telefônica."

Seiya leu o documento. Incluía o endereço residencial, número de identidade, data de nascimento, ocupação, e informações de pagamento. A conta era para ser enviada a Ikki Amamiya, no mesmo endereço, e a linha de relacionamento dizia "irmão".

"Realmente o pegamos," Shiryu disse mais a si mesmo, como se não pudesse acreditar.

"O idiotinha não tem muita inteligência, deixando uma evidência como essa pra trás," disse Seiya.

"O que podemos obter deste papel é que seu nome é Shun Amamiya," Hyoga disse, "tem dezesseis anos, o que o faz sete anos mais novo do que Ikki—"

"—e dois anos mais novo do que nós," disse Seiya.

"Ele ainda é um estudante," Hyoga continuou, "e não vive longe daqui, talvez uns vinte minutos de distância. Ele não mora com o Ikki, ou então o nome do irmão estaria aqui ao invés do dele. Mora sozinho, ou divide o lugar com alguém, mas considerando os problemas de confiança que Ikki tem, aposto que mora só. Porque a conta foi cancelada e apagada em tão pouco tempo depois de ser aberta, está claro que o telefone foi ideia do Shun, que deixou de consultar o irmão primeiro. Também, como a informação de pagamento aponta, e pelo fato de o mais novo ainda ser um estudante, é seguro dizer que Ikki é responsável financeiramente pelo irmão.

"E você tirou isso tudo desse pedaço de papel?" Seiya não deveria estar surpreso; Hyoga sempre foi bom em deduzir muita coisa através de pouca informação.

"Além disso, agora temos prova que Ikki protege seu irmão caçula ferozmente," Hyoga disse, pensativo. "Não é algo casual; essa proteção é bem planejada e cuidadosamente executada. Deve ser bastante trabalhoso para Fênix manter escondida qualquer associação com o irmão. E a pergunta a se fazer agora é: por quê?"

"Com certeza esse Shun também é um cavaleiro, que pode se defender muito bem em caso de um ataque. Ou será que há alguma chance de ele não ser um cavaleiro?" disse Shiryu.

"Fala sério?" Seiya exclamou. "Sem chance! Isso é um _Ikki em miniatura_ de que estamos falando. Ele pode não ser um cavaleiro famoso, já que nunca ouvimos falar dele, mas é com certeza um guerreiro. Mesmo se não houvesse passado por um treinamento oficial para cavaleiro, o que duvido muito, Fênix o teria treinado ele mesmo."

"Seiya está certo," Saori disse. "Não podemos subestimá-lo só porque sua fama de guerreiro ainda não chegou a nossos ouvidos, ou porque ele é dois anos mais novo do que vocês. Não esqueçam que ele é irmão de Ikki e, muito provavelmente, uma versão mais jovem dele, tão perigoso e malicioso quanto. Apenas presumam que todo conhecimento que Ikki possui, todas as suas conexões com figuras maléficas, todas suas técnicas e habilidades de luta, foram passadas a Shun."

"Ah, merda!" Seiya disse, revirando os olhos para cima. "Um Amamiya já era demais para fazer de nossas vidas um inferno. E agora temos dois!"

Shiryu riu com vontade quebrando a tensão no ar, enquanto Saori fez um esforço para conter uma risadinha.

"Desculpe-me, Saori," Hyoga interveio, "mas não estamos nos precipitando um pouco aqui? Não temos nenhuma evidência de que esse tal Shun seja um guerreiro. Sim, provavelmente ele é, mas até que saibamos mais, não podemos descartar a possibilidade de que ele seja apenas uma pessoa normal, um civil, e que não tenha nada a ver com as atividades criminosas de Fênix."

Shiryu gargalhou novamente, dessa vez acompanhado de Seiya. Quando se acalmou, disse: "Hyoga está para nos contar que ele também acredita em Papai Noel e no coelhinho da páscoa. Esperem só!"

"E provavelmente na Fada Azul, e na terra de Oz, com mágico, estrada de tijolos amarelos e tudo!" Seiya adicionou, ainda rindo.

"Isso não é possível, Hyoga," disse Saori, sua expressão séria, mas incapaz de esconder um certo divertimento dos olhos, "então não se preocupe."

Hyoga não parecia convencido, mas se controlou para não dizer mais nada.

"Eu ainda estou curioso sobre o porquê de Ikki ter escondido seu irmão durante todo esse tempo," Shiryu disse. "Será que esse Shun luta rotineiramente, talvez usando um nome diferente? Ou talvez ele batalhe num lugar longe daqui, e é por isso que nunca ouvimos falar dele?"

"Estou certa de que, apesar de sua identidade e sua conexão com Ikki terem sido mantidas em segredo, ele próprio não têm se escondido," Saori disse. "Nenhum guerreiro fica longe de batalhas, Shun deve ser ativo, muito provavelmente trabalhando diretamente com o irmão. De fato, quando vocês o virem, talvez o reconheçam de lutas passadas."

"E sua conexão com o Ikki tem sido mantida em segredo por quê?..." Hyoga indagou. "Poderia ser preocupação fraterna?

Seiya fez um ruído de desprezo. "Como se aquele frango queimado tivesse uma pena sequer em seu corpo capaz de preocupação com outro ser humano. Hyoga, você é romântico demais!"

"Provavelmente, isso foi um esforço da parte de Ikki em preservar sua melhor aliança. Não se esqueça, Fênix não trabalha sozinho, ele precisa de aliados para atingir seus objetivos. E não pode confiar na maioria deles, estou certa, já que ele só se associa com tipos criminosos que estão atrás de dinheiro, poder, e pela vontade de causar estrago. Esse tipo de gente não tem valores morais, e não hesita em trair um aliado quando lhe é conveniente. Ikki provavelmente vê o irmão como a única pessoa a quem pode confiar totalmente, e para ele isso não tem preço, valendo a pena se fazer de tudo para preservar. Shun certamente pode se defender sozinho, mas se for visto como o irmão de Ikki, vai virar alvo de muita gente."

"Isso faz sentido," Shiryu disse.

"E agora, o que faremos?" Seiya perguntou.

"Agora, rapazes, vocês têm uma missão a cumprir."

Todos os olhos estavam sobre ela. A pele de Seiya chegou a se arrepiar com entusiasmo ao ouvir a palavra _missão_.

"O plano é o seguinte: vocês irão até o endereço que está no formulário. Irão usar o elemento surpresa no ataque. A idéia não é travarem uma longa batalha e derrotar o guerreiro, como de costume, mas dominá-lo o mais depressa possível e trazê-lo com vocês."

"Nós vamos sequestrar o cara?" Hyoga perguntou. Ele não parecia confortável com a ideia.

"Você pode usar esse termo, sim," ela confirmou."Tentem não feri-lo demais no processo, pois nos será mais vantajoso usar esses métodos mais tarde, para forçar o Ikki a fazer nossa vontade."

"Você está falando de tortura?" O russo estava escandalizado.

Seiya também estava surpreso. Não que ele não sentiria o maior prazer em torturar o irmão de merda do Fênix – isso, ele iria! Mas normalmente, os Cavaleiros de Bronze lutavam contra seus inimigos honradamente, e depois cada qual seguia seu caminho, pelo menos quando ambos os lados sobreviviam. Mas esse negócio de sequestro, seguido de tortura e chantagem, isso era algo novo para ele. _Será que a Saori realmente disse isso?..._

"Embora isso soe desagradável e condenável," a garota disse, tendo a gentileza de ter um ar culpado, "eu sinto que, neste momento, os fins justificam os meios. Ikki está fora de controle, e subjugá-lo tornou-se nossa prioridade máxima. Shun é nosso único trunfo, nossa única maneira de atingi-lo, a menos que vocês tenham uma sugestão melhor."

Ninguém respondeu.

"Não preciso nem lembrá-los sobre a arma que Ikki está ajudando o Grupo Hatori a contruir, agora mesmo enquanto conversamos. Ou as consequências para todos os cavaleiros se sucederem. O trabalho todo que ele nos dá, não preciso mencionar. Vocês já se esqueceram sobre a garota que morreu na explosão do laboratório?"

Os rapazes a olharam com arrependimento; Hyoga também, mas ainda não parecia muito convencido.

"Achei que não," ela continuou. "Quantos inocentes mais morrerão, ou irão se ferir, a não ser que detenham aquele homem? Esse é o único jeito, rapazes."

"Odeio dizê-lo," Shiryu falou, "mas a Saori está certa. Normalmente eu recusaria em participar de tal coisa, mas dentro das circunstâncias, agir assim é completamente justificado."

"E não é como se estivéssemos fazendo mal a uma pessoa de bem," Seiya disse. "Esse merdinha é com certeza um monstro, igual ao irmão. Não tenho o menor problema em ir atrás dele, e ensiná-lo uma boa lição."

"Eu ainda acho que vocês estão exagerando," Hyoga disse. "Não me levem a mal. Racionalmente, tenho que concordar com a lógica da Saori, que faz muito sentido. Mas meu instinto me diz que esse plano é muito errado, e que não pode ser justificado."

"Ainda bem que isto não é uma democracia," Shiryu murmurou.

"Hyoga, se seguíssemos seus instintos sentimentais, não faríamos nada a metade do tempo!" Seiya acusou. "Você já deveria ter aprendido que, em uma vida de Cavaleiro, ser mole é uma fraqueza que vai acabar o matando."

Saori estava zangada. "Hyoga, se quiser ser dispensado desta missão, agora é a hora de se pronunciar. O Shiryu e o Seiya me serão suficientes; o que não posso aceitar é alguém indo contra o plano, arriscando pôr todo nosso esforço água abaixo."

Hyoga pensou sobre isso. "Não, Saori. Você pode contar comigo. Jurei lhe seguir e obedecer suas ordens, e se você acha mesmo que essa é a melhor forma de agir, confiarei na sua sabedoria e farei o que pede."

Ela sorriu ao loiro. "Ótimo."

"A gente deve trazer o cara aqui?" Shiryu perguntou.

"Não, de jeito nenhum!" Saori disse. "A Fundação Kido não pode ser associada com essa missão de jeito nenhum; acho que não preciso lhes dizer do impacto negativo que a empresa sofreria se a imprensa ouvisse uma palavra sobre isso. Por isso, vocês levarão Shun Amamiya a uma de nossas propriedades que está em outro nome – lhes darei o endereço em um momento – e ficarão por lá até que a situação seja resolvida. Vocês não irão me contatar no meio-tempo. Se algo der errado, poderei negar qualquer envolvimento, pelo bem de Atena e da Fundação."

"Então como saberemos como agir em determinados momentos?" Hyoga perguntou. "Isso certamente não será um assunto fácil, nem será resolvido em um dia. Estaremos incertos de como proceder enquanto a situação se desenrola."

"Vocês têm a minha permissão para usar de bom senso e decidir qual é a melhor linha de ação a seguir, do começo ao fim," Saori disse. "E têm minha permissão para ser tão brutais quanto necessário. Sei que essa situação é nova para todos nós, e talvez vocês tenham dúvidas em como proceder em certos momentos. Mas confio em vocês fazerem o melhor possível. Lembrem-se: tudo que estamos tentando fazer é forçar Ikki a desistir de nos enfrentar. Isso não deverá ser tão difícil, desde que joguem esse jogo de forma inteligente, e que não hesitem em usar seu irmão para consegui-lo."

"Quando faremos isso?" Shiryu perguntou.

Saori sorriu. "Hoje à noite. Vão fazer as suas malas para uma longa estadia, e estejam prontos."

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota: No próximo capítulo, a coisa pega fogo! (Tadinho do Shun!...)

Muito obrigada a todos que estejam acompanhando! Deixem uma notinha par dizer o que estão achando...

Beijos,

Mila


	6. Confronto  PDV do Seiya

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

**Sumário:** Ikki odeia os 3 Cavaleiros de Bronze. Ele vive sabotando suas missões e tentando matá-los. Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu têm que pôr um fim nisso. À procura de um ponto fraco, encontram seu irmão menor, Shun. Pretendem usá-lo contra Ikki; quanto longe irão?

.

**O Irmãozinho do Inimigo**

**Capítulo 6 – Confronto (PDV do Seiya)**

Era por volta das onze da noite quando Seiya marchou até o apartamento em que o irmão de Ikki supostamente vivia. Hyoga e Shiryu vieram com ele, mas os três haviam decidido que seria melhor um deles subir só – afinal, eles ainda acreditavam em uma batalha justa, um contra um. O escolhido para a tarefa de lutar contra Shun e trazê-lo vivo até o carro foi Seiya. Os outros dois esperariam no carro, estacionado na frente do prédio.

Seus amigos haviam insistido que deveriam pelo menos ficar por perto para cobri-lo, em caso de Shun ser mais poderoso do que esperavam, mas Seiya havia se ofendido com aquilo; ele era homem o suficiente para lutar sozinho. Ele era um dos Cavaleiros de Atena, pelo amor de Deus! _'Digo, pelo amor da Deusa'. _Não importava o quanto forte Shun fosse, Seiya iria enfrentá-lo e derrotá-lo, ou morrer tentando! Seus dois amigos haviam finalmente concordado em fazer as coisas do seu modo, mas desde que ele subisse no prédio vestindo sua armadura de Pégasus.

"É agora," ele pensou, parando na frente da porta, perguntando-se quanto difícil essa batalha seria. Não que ele estivesse preocupado ou com medo, obviamente – essas coisas ele quase nunca sentia. O problema era que Atena havia ordenado que trouxessem Shun tão ileso quanto possível, já que a sua pele seria marcada mais tarde, deliberadamente, para manipular Ikki. Mas como ele iria lutar sem machucar o cara? Isso poderia ser bem difícil. Ele não poderia simplesmente agarrar o rapaz, amarrá-lo e trazê-lo para baixo, a não ser que o pegasse dormindo, e pesado... ou se estivesse muito bêbado. Não, isso seria ter esperança demais. O guerreiro se defenderia ferozmente, sem dúvida atacando Seiya com tudo o que tinha, furioso por ser atacado em sua própria casa. E daí Seiya teria que se defender, evidentemente.

Ele soltou um suspiro fundo. Teria que ir em frente e ver o que acontece.

Com esse pensamento, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, que nem estava trancada. As luzes estavam apagadas e o lugar estava bastante escuro. Seiya entrou e atravessou a cozinha, parando na porta que dava para o outro cômodo. Viu que era a sala de estar, e a escuridão era quase total, salvo por um pequeno abajur localizado no lado oposto do recinto. A pequena fonte de luz iluminava as páginas de um livro (que provavelmente continha táticas de guerra ou algo ruim, Seiya adivinhou). O livro estava nas mãos de uma figura magra de cabelos compridos, sentado sobre as próprias pernas em uma postura relaxada no sofá, e parecia completamente absorvido na leitura. Seria aquele o Shun, ou alguém que dividia a casa? Ele não sabia como era a aparência do rapaz, mas esperava por alguém de mais porte, como o Ikki.

Ele viu o instante em que a figura no sofá enrijeceu os ombros em tensão, e abruptamente moveu a cabeça em direção a ele. Então viu uma mostra de dentes.

"Nii-san! Mano, você está aqui!" Aquilo foi praticamente gritado, com entusiasmo demais. "O que está fazendo parado aí?"

Sua voz era macia, quase feminina. Obviamente ele não podia enxergar bem o visitante no escuro, e supôs que era o irmão. Com certeza ele se referia a Ikki; agora Seiya tinha prova que haviam achado o cara certo. Mas se ele supunha que era Ikki quem estava ali a lhe visitar, por que estava tão entusiasmado? Em sua opinião, ninguém com um pingo de juízo jamais deveria ficar feliz em ver o Fênix – nem mesmo a peste do irmão. A ideia era absurda.

"E que fantasia ridícula é essa que você colocou dessa vez? Algum tipo de cosplay, por acaso?" o homem riu. _Riu!_ "Nii-san, essa sua namorada parece gostar mesmo de coisas estranhas…"

"Como ousa rir da minha armadura sagrada?" Seiya falou devagar e perigosamente, pronunciando cada palavra, raiva despejando de sua boca. O homem deixou o livro cair no chão e se levantou depressa. "Fantasia ridícula, é mesmo?"

"Você—você não é o Ikki!" ele exclamou, apontando um dedo ao visitante.

_'Brilhante dedução!'_

Ali estava. A prova definitiva de quem ele era. E também, todo mundo instintivamente sabia que apenas pessoas muito agressivas apontavam o dedo na cara das outras. Qualquer livro sobre linguagem do corpo diria isso. Não que Seiya tenha lido algum, mas Hyoga leu, e depois dividiu seu conhecimento com ele. "Impressionante habilidade de observação, guerreiro. Não, eu não sou Ikki, graças a todas as estrelas."

"Quem diabos é você? E o que faz no meu apartamento?" Sua voz soava... o quê? Exigente. Controlada. Calma. Perigosa.

"Sou Seiya Ogawara, mas pode me chamar de Seiya de Pégasus," ele trovejou com orgulho, "um dos três Cavaleiros de Bronze e servo fiel da Deusa Atena. E você quem é?"

O outro recusou a responder logo, fazendo Seiya esperar. Tanta falta de respeito! Seiya fechou os punhos numa tentativa de controlar seu temperamento. Ele percebeu a silhueta de Shun na meia-luz, um pouco magra demais para um cavaleiro. Ele não podia ver muito no escuro, mas Shun não era muito musculoso. Seiya guardou aquela informação para referência futura. Isso provavelmente significava que a maior habilidade do outro era a agilidade, ou talvez outro talento que não exigisse força brutal. Mas não significava que ele não fosse forte; Seiya tinha certeza de que era. Muitos cavaleiros eram magros, mas tinham uma força impressionante, e esses às vezes eram os mais poderosos.

Depois de longos momentos, o homem finalmente falou, ainda com uma voz calma e perigosa (mesmo sendo um pouco afeminada): "Nunca ouvi falar disso."

Agora o homem irritante o estava insultando ainda mais! O que quis dizer, nunca ouviu falar daquilo? Ele se referia ao próprio Seiya, à Atena, ou aos Cavaleiros de Bronze? Não era possível que não fosse bem familiar com os três, qualquer cavaleiro era, então a intenção do comentário foi obviamente um insulto, uma forma de fazer pouco caso de Seiya e seus amigos, de dizer que não eram importantes.

"Ah, por favor – então os Cavaleiros de Bronze estão abaixo de você, ãhn? Posso perguntar de que grupo faz parte, que é tão superior ao meu?"

"Grupo?"

"É, grupo, ordem. Você é um cavaleiro?"

"…"

O miserável infeliz se recusou a responder! Se havia uma coisa que Seiya odiava, era ser ignorado. Cerrou os punhos novamente. "Ainda não respondeu à minha outra pergunta: quem é você?" Mesmo sabendo seu nome, era considerada uma cortesia básica um guerreiro se apresentar a seu oponente. Não fazê-lo era mesmo muita falta de respeito.

"Olha aqui cara, seja lá quem você for, não tem o direito de invadir o meu apartamento desse jeito – no meio da noite, ainda por cima – falando coisas sem sentido e exigindo saber o meu nome. Então saia já daqui."

Insultos, de novo! Ele estava insinuando que Seiya era um ninguém, muito desimportante para chegar e confrontá-lo. Ele não estava discutindo, ficando bravo, atacando – estava simplesmente o _mandando embora_. Ninguém o mandava embora desse jeito! "Seu nome é Shun Amamiya, eu já sei. Apenas queria ouvi-lo de sua boca." Sua voz estava cheia de sarcasmo e raiva. "Se você não pretende me dizer a que ordem pertence, tudo bem! Não me importa. Mas pelo menos tenha a cortesia de dizer qual é a sua constelação, guerreiro!"

"Constelação?" o outro repetiu. "Você está perguntando sobre o meu signo do Zodíaco, ou algo parecido? E como sabe meu nome?"

Seiya estava furioso, soltando fumaça pelo nariz, ou pelo menos assim se sentia! Até agora não havia obtido respostas de Shun. Não precisava delas, mas o que o aborrecia era a falta de respeito. Esse cara não tinha maneiras, ou talvez não as usava de propósito para insultá-lo.

"Saia daqui. Por favor," Shun disse, sua voz no mesmo tom calmo e firme. "Não sei o que está se passando, e não me importa. Apenas volte de onde veio, por favor, e amos fingir que isto nunca aconteceu, ok?"

Será que ele soou um pouco... assustado? Poderia ser? Seiya balançou a cabeça para si mesmo. Claro que não! Shun continuava se portando como um imbecil, com falta de vontade de lidar com Seiya, achando que poderia dispensá-lo e ficar por isso mesmo. Engraçado que disse 'por favor' duas vezes... mas devia ser puro sarcasmo. Ele próprio usou aquela palavra com sarcasmo em várias ocasiões; por exemplo, às vezes quando ele queria ficar só e Shiryu insistia em conversar, dizia algo como: "Seu chato, larga do meu pé e me deixa em paz, por favor, vai?"

"Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, guerreiro!" Seiya disse, assumindo uma pose de ataque. "Você se acha tão superior a mim: então o prove! Coloque sua armadura, e mostre-me do que é capaz!"

"Pare de me chamar assim!" Shun gritou. Essa era a primeira vez que elevava a voz, à parte do momento em que pensou que estava falando com Fênix. "Eu não entendo o que você quer de mim!"

"Que bom que finalmente chegou ao ponto, Amamiya: o que quero de você. Vou dizer. Vim aqui para o levar comigo, e pode crer, você vai vir comigo, ou não me chamo Seiya de Pégasus. Agora, chega de conversa! Prepare-se para lutar!"

"Eu—Eu não quero lutar!"

"Isso já ficou claro, mas você não tem escolha! Agora, vai colocar a sua armadura, ou vai facilitar isso demais para mim?"

"Por favor. Deixe-me em paz. Ou eu—ou eu grito!"

Gritar? Ele devia estar se referindo a algum golpe. Seiya também tinha que gritar seu Meteoro de Pégasus para que funcionasse. Mas "eu grito" era uma forma estranha de falar...

Shun fez um movimento, não para ir encontrar a sua armadura, mas meramente para juntar o livro do chão. Seiya suspirou. Organizar a bagunça da casa não podia esperar, é claro; era uma prioridade sobre coisas menos relevantes, tipo _dar a Seiya sua atenção completa. "_Muito bem. Já que se recusa a vestir sua armadura, vou tirar a minha. Eu não preciso de uma vantagem para te derrotar, Amamiya." E nem queria ser chamado de covarde.

Seiya removeu sua armadura, parte por parte, até estar vestido apenas em sua roupa favorita: camiseta vermelha colante e jeans desbotados. Então ele se posicionou de frente a Shun, que estava se movendo de fininho para o lado esquerdo da sala. "Estou pronto para você, cavaleiro. Vem me pegar!"

"Já disse que não quero lutar! Me deixe em paz!"

Sua voz estava alta e aguda agora, e se Seiya não soubesse melhor, acharia que soava como... pânico? Que noção absurda! Pirralhinhos também chiavam daquele jeito, protestando quando não se lhes faziam a vontade... Shun estava sendo irritante tal e qual. Bem, Seiya estava cansado de discutir. "Se você não atacar primeiro, eu o faço!"

Começou a perseguir Shun, que parecia determinado a evitar um confronto (depois daquela insinuação toda sobre seus poderes superiores!), correndo em direção ao quarto adjacente. Ele provavelmente tinha armas ali, e queria alcançá-las, Seiya deduziu. De qualquer modo, Seiya foi mais rápido e alcançou a porta primeiro.

Com isso, Shun arremessou o livro que trazia nas mãos em direção a ele, atingindo-o no peito. Que tipo de ataque idiota era esse? Estaria o livro envenenado, talvez, feito para soltar o veneno se atingisse a alguém de um certo jeito?

Encorajado com o sucesso de sua mira, Shun começou a pegar os livros da estante e jogá-los em sucessão em Seiya. Seiya estava pasmo demais com aquele absurdo para reagir, então se limitou a ficar ali parado por vários momentos, deixando que os livros o atingissem. Ele não entendeu o significado daquilo.

Shun aproveitou a oportunidade e agarrou um vaso de vidro da mesa de centro, e o arremessou à sua cabeça, mas Seiya se esquivou a tempo. O vaso voou de encontro ao espelho atrás de si, os dois partindo-se em um milhão de pedacinhos e causando um barulhão agudo enorme. Seiya distraiu-se com aquilo, e quando deu-se por conta, a sala estava imersa em escuridão total, não mais enxergava um palmo diante do nariz. _'O Shiryu que não se importaria,'_ ainda pensou. Seu oponente obviamente havia feito algo com a luz do abajur. Um segundo mais tarde, algo metálico o atingiu na canela – devia ser o abajur – e ele ouviu Shun disparando em direção à cozinha. Seiya correu atrás dele no escuro, e não tendo familiaridade com a sala, deu de encontro a um sofá e passou por cima, virando-o no processo.

Levou apenas um momento para chegar à cozinha, onde podia ouvir Shun mexendo nas fechaduras, tentando abrir a porta para escapar. Ah não, ele não o deixaria! E como estava tão escuro, Seiya não sabia se Shun iria o golpear primeiro, mas não iria levar chances. "Meteoro de Pégasus!"

Seiya correu até Shun e cegamente desferiu vários socos rápidos, atingindo diversas partes do seu corpo – barriga, peito, costas, ombros, rosto, cabeça. Antes de muito, seu oponente jogou-se no chão; certamente uma estratégia para evitar mais golpes e ganhar distância do oponente por um nível mais baixo. Então Seiya não perdeu tempo e continuou atacando Shun no chão.

Mas então parou de repente. Isso estava extremamente estranho, e Seiya levou um momento para analisar o que estava acontecendo. Percebeu que Shun não estava mais se movendo, mas apenas deitava-se ali quieto, recebendo os golpes. Mesmo no escuro, tornou-se óbvio que seu oponente estava desmaiado.

Mas como isso era possível? Aqueles tinham sido simples meteoros; nenhum cavaleiro decente teria sido derrotado por uns poucos deles, e Seiya nem havia empregado muita força! E este era o irmão de Fênix, por lógica ele tinha que ser um guerreiro poderoso, certo?

Tarde demais Seiya percebeu outra coisa: enquanto ele distribuía socos em Shun, sentiu braços agindo como escudos na frente dele. Shun estivera se defendendo, não atacando de volta. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que apenas agora ele percebia esses detalhes.

Seiya tocou as paredes cegamente, procurando pelo interruptor de luz. Seu estômago estava pesado com apreensão. Ele não sabia o que veria quando acendesse a luz, mas algo lhe dizia que não iria gostar.

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Continua...

Nota: São 4:06 da manhã, não pude parar de escrever até terminar o capítulo! Este é um dos meus favoritos até agora, espero que também tenham curtido. Como podem perceber, adoro escrever (e ler) personagens com problemas de comunicação: um diz uma coisa, o outro entende outra bem diferente... o pior é que também é assim na vida real, isso me acontece de monte!...

No próximo capítulo, a cena vai ser a mesma, contada pelo ponto de vista do coitadinho do Shun. (Vocês devem imaginar a confusão do menino, antes mesmo de eu escrever!)

Obrigada a todos que têm acompanhado esta fic com tanto carinho!

Mila


	7. Confronto PDV do Shun

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

**Sumário:** Ikki odeia os 3 Cavaleiros de Bronze. Ele vive sabotando suas missões e tentando matá-los. Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu têm que pôr um fim nisso. À procura de um ponto fraco, encontram seu irmão menor, Shun. Pretendem usá-lo contra Ikki; quanto longe irão?

.

**O Irmãozinho do Inimigo**

**Capítulo 7 – Confronto (PDV do Shun)**

Shun bocejou. Olhou para o relógio na parede: onze e dez. Ele teve um longo dia, e estava super cansado. Iria terminar de reler o capítulo e ir para a cama. O esforço extra com os estudos não estava sendo exatamente divertido, mas estava valendo a pena; agora ele se sentia muito melhor preparado para a prova de História de amanhã. Agora tinha uma chance de tirar uma nota boa.

Seu estômago roncou. Ele deveria ter jantado, ao invés de ter estudado por horas a fio; nem havia percebido que estava com fome. Mas agora era tarde demais para cozinhar. Não havia sobrado pão nem queijo para fazer um sanduíche rápido. Pipoca, talvez? Não, ele não estava a fim. As maçãs também haviam acabado; amanhã depois da aula ele teria que passar no supermercado. Talvez ele beberia um copo de leite antes de ir para a cama, só para não dormir de estômago vazio.

De repente, sentiu pontadinhas minúsculas na pele sensível da nuca, e os pêlos claros dos braços se arrepiaram, como o pêlo de um gato alarmado. Ele conhecia aquela sensação: a de estar sendo secretamente observado. Era uma sensação quase palpável, e seu corpo ficou tenso, certo de que não estava a sós. Ergueu a cabeça abruptamente, e seus olhar dirigiu-se direto à porta que dava para a cozinha.

Alguém estava parado ali. Por um milésimo de segundo, ele congelou. De susto, parou de respirar, e seu coração ameaçou a parar de bater. Mas então soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões com alívio, lembrando-se de todas as outras vezes em que seu irmão o assustara daquele jeito. Era o Ikki! Seu coração encheu-se de alegria, e sentiu seus lábios se abrirem em um enorme sorriso. Ele teria que ter uma conversa com o Ikki para parar de assustá-lo daquela forma, pelo amor de Deus, mas isso poderia ficar para depois – agora ele estava entusiasmado demais em ver o irmão mais velho.

"Nii-san! Mano, você está aqui!"

Lhe ocorreu como era estranho o fato de Ikki ter vindo tão cedo depois da sua última visita. Shun esperava ver o irmão apenas em intervalos de meses, o que feria seus sentimentos mais do que o outro sabia. Mas ei, talvez suas lágrimas e reclamações tivessem surtido efeito dessa vez, e Ikki faria um esforço para vir vê-lo mais frequentemente!

Por que Ikki estava parado no escuro? Por que não dizia nada, ou vinha dar-lhe um abraço? "O que está fazendo parado aí?"

Não enxergava quase nada; Shun semicerrou os olhos, mas Ikki estava em um lugar muito escuro. Apenas podia ver sua silhueta. Como de costume, vestia uma fantasia, e esta era particularmente engraçada. O que era aquela tiara retardada? Do quê Ikki estava tentando se vestir? "E que fantasia ridícula é essa que você colocou dessa vez? Algum tipo de cosplay, por acaso?"

Shun riu, divertido pelo fato de seu irmão estar disposto a fazer o maior papel de bobo para agradar a uma garota. Ikki não apenas fazia a vontade dela em realizar suas fantasias sexuais bobas, mas se vestia de acordo e ia assim pelas ruas para que todos o vissem. "Nii-san, essa sua namorada parece gostar mesmo de coisas estranhas…"

"Como ousa rir da minha armadura sagrada?" a pessoa à porta cuspiu, com uma voz que claramente não era do Ikki, fazendo Shun pular de surpresa. "Fantasia ridícula, é mesmo?" o entranho juntou.

_Mas que raios?... _Ele deixou o livro cair no chão e rapidamente levantou-se do sofá. "Você—você não é o Ikki!" exclamou, apontando para o estranho que tinha entrado na sua casa sem ser convidado.

"Impressionante habilidade de observação, guerreiro. Não, eu não sou Ikki, graças a todas as estrelas."

Ah, Shun não gostou disso! Nem um pouco. Estava bastante assustado. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, e seus olhos não deixaram o invasor nem mesmo para piscar. Quem era esse cara? Seria um ladrão? Estaria atrás de dinheiro, de coisas para vender? Se fosse esse o caso, Shun certamente esperava que o homem apenas pegasse o que quisesse e fosse embora. Se fosse violento, Shun estaria em apuros, pois nunca havia sido do tipo atlético; praticamente qualquer um poderia vencê-lo em uma briga, inclusive garotas.

Não que ele tivesse participado de muitas brigas na vida; levar uma surra não o atraía nem um pouco, então sempre fez o possível para evitá-las. Isso foi um desafio quando ele era uma criança vivendo no orfanato; o que não faltava ali eram crianças raivosas e com fome de atenção, sempre procurando por uma briga. Shun aprendeu muito rápido – depois de algumas más experiências que o deixaram roxo e sangrando – como se manter fora do caminho desses, ou pelo menos como pacificá-los em caso de um problema.

Outro pensamento lhe ocorreu – um realmente horrível. E se esse cara fosse um estuprador? Shun estremeceu de pavor diante da ideia. Essa certamente não era a forma como ele queria que fosse a sua primeira vez, muito obrigado. _'Por favor, que ele seja apenas um assaltante não violento,'_ ele rezou a todos os deuses.

Shun lembrou-se de algo que seu irmão o ensinara há muito tempo. Quando ainda eram crianças, uma vez Ikki disse: "Quando alguém bancar o valentão e tentar te intimidar, não mostre medo. Isso só irá piorar as coisas. Dirá ao covarde que você é fraco, que não acredita poder defender-se dele. Seria o equivalente de dar-lhe carta verde para te machucar. Quando você estiver com medo, finja não estar. Faça de conta que está se sentindo corajoso, calmo e confidente, e que ele não é uma ameaça para você. Isso talvez não funcione sempre, evitando todas as brigas, ou te protegendo de apanhar... Mas se você mostrar medo, Shun, o abuso será sempre maior."

Aquele conselho o ajudara bastante no passado, e agora o seguiria novamente. Iria fingir uma fria confidência. Apenas torcia para ser convincente o bastante! "Quem diabos é você? E o que faz no meu apartamento?" experimentou.

"Sou Seiya Ogawara, mas pode me chamar de Seiya de Pégasus," o assaltante disse, "um dos três Cavaleiros de Bronze e servo fiel da Deusa Atena. E você quem é?"

Ok, aparentemente não um assaltante, mas um fugitivo do hospício local. Que tipo de alcunha era essa? Pégasus – não era esse o burrinho alado da mitologia, ou um bicho assim? E que história era essa de cavaleiros (do apocalipse?) e uma deusa e servos de bronze?... Aquilo soava como uma religião, ou mais como um culto. Sim, ele soava como um fanático religioso. Mas com a fantasia idiota e a conversa maluca, provavelmente não era certo da cabeça.

Isso não era nada bom. Teria que ter muito cuidado.

Quando viu o cara fechar os punhos de raiva, Shun começou a tremer. Podia praticamente sentir ondas de violência vindas dele. Será que ele tinha feito algo errado? Fez o possível para parar a tremedeira e controlar a voz. Como o estranho esperava que respondesse à tal pergunta? "Eu- nunca ouvi falar disso."

Oh, não – agora o homem parecia anda mais bravo.

"Ah, por favor – então os Cavaleiros de Bronze estão abaixo de você, ãhn? Posso perguntar de que grupo faz parte, que é tão superior ao meu?"

"Grupo?" _Mas sobre o que raios estava falando?_

"É, grupo, ordem. Você é um cavaleiro?"

Shun novamente não sabia o que responder. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Ele não possuía um cavalo, nunca praticou equitação na vida, nem ao menos fez um daqueles passeios turísticos a cavalo em fazendas do interior, então não, ele não era um cavaleiro. E nem participava de feiras renascentistas. Isso estava ficando mais e mais estranho!

Como poderia passar por esse maníaco e dar o fora daqui? O outro ainda estava barrando a única saída, através da cozinha. Talvez ele conseguisse correr até o quarto e se trancar dentro. Mas e daí? Ele não tinha telefone, graças ao Ikki, então não poderia ligar à polícia. Estava no oitavo andar, e os apartamentos vizinhos não estavam conectados pelo lado de fora por uma sacada ou algo assim. Trancar-se no quarto o compraria algum tempo, mas o maluco ali poderia derrubar a porta em um instante... De qualquer forma, talvez valesse à pena tentar.

Gritar não ajudaria em nada, ele sabia por experiência; gritava cada vez que via uma aranha na parede – e bastante alto! – mas jamais veio um vizinho checar se ele estava bem.

Tentar fisicamente remover o louco da sua propriedade?... Esquece. Shun simplesmente não era muito forte. E pedir _'por favor' _fazendo biquinho com olhos implorantes e doces não o ajudaria. Se ao menos tivesse uma arma!

Se ele não podia escapar, e não podia confrontar o cara em uma briga, teria que ao menos defender-se de alguma forma. E melhor que pensasse rápido, julgando pela raiva crescente que percebia no outro. Qualquer arma sera melhor do que nada. No momento, aquele livro no chão parecia ser a melhor e mais próxima disponível, mesmo que não fosse muita coisa.

Talvez ele simplesmente mandaria o homem ir embora. Às vezes se você elevar a voz e mostrar um pouco de autoridade, as pessoas te ouvem. Parecia muito simples, mas nunca se sabe como os outros vão reagir.

"Ainda não respondeu à minha outra pergunta: quem é você?" o invasor exigiu.

_Calma. Confidência. Esteja em controle. Respiração regular. _"Olha aqui cara, seja lá quem você for, não tem o direito de invadir o meu apartamento desse jeito – no meio da noite, ainda por cima – falando coisas sem sentido e exigindo saber o meu nome. Então saia já daqui." _Uau, aquilo saiu com a maior confidência!_

"Seu nome é Shun Amamiya, eu já sei. Apenas queria ouvi-lo de sua boca. Se você não pretende me dizer a que ordem pertence, tudo bem! Não me importa. Mas pelo menos tenha a cortesia de dizer qual é a sua constelação, guerreiro!"

Seu nome! Como diabos ele sabia seu nome? E o que isso significava? Ele não veio parar aqui por acaso!... Será que conhecia esse cara de algum lugar?...

Nada fazia sentido. Mais conversa sobre besteiras. De todos os assuntos do mundo, o outro sentiu a necessidade de abordar o _horóscopo_, por todos os santos! Era tão absurdo que Shun quase deu risada – e haveria, se não estivesse tão amedrontado. O que o outro esperava que ele respondesse? _'Sou do signo de virgem com ascendente em peixes; meu horóscopo do dia previu uma experiência surreal envolvendo uma invasão domiciliar por um cara vestido para celebrar Halloween. E você – qual é o seu signo?'_ O que Shun acabou dizendo, tentando ser educado mas firme, foi: "Constelação? Você está perguntando sobre o meu signo do zodíaco, ou algo parecido? E como sabe meu nome?"

Mesmo no escuro, Shun praticamente poderia ver fumaça saindo do nariz do homem – ele estava assim zangado. De novo – ele disse algo errado? Ele não tinha idéia de como lidar com esse cara! Percebeu que seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo outra vez. Sabia que isso acabaria em violência, ele sabia.

"Saia daqui. Por favor," Shun disse, fazendo um esforço enorme para manter a voz no mesmo tom calmo e firme, e para controlar a tremedeira. Onde estava o seu nii-san confidente e forte quando desesperadamente precisava dele? Shun teria dado qualquer coisa para que Ikki viesse resgatá-lo dessa. "Não sei o que está se passando, e não me importa. Apenas volte de onde veio, por favor, e vamos fingir que isto nunca aconteceu, ok?" Ele podia ouvir o medo na própria voz. Não podia evitá-lo; sua habilidade para fingir tinha um limite.

"Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente, guerreiro!" o outro disse, sua linguagem corporal bastante clara: estava se aprontando para uma luta. "Você se acha tão superior a mim: então o prove! Coloque sua armadura, e mostre-me do que é capaz!"

"Pare de me chamar assim!" Shun gritou. Não deveria ter gritado! Mas ele estava perdendo a compostura. Não conseguia mais fingir bravura; estava ficando histérico, queria ser deixado em paz, queria que esse cara parasse de intimidá-lo! Mas ele não sabia como responder a suas perguntas, que não faziam nem um pingo de sentido, nem sabia como aplacar o doido. Cada vez que tentava, apenas piorava as coisas! "Eu não entendo o que você quer de mim!" gritou.

"Que bom que finalmente chegou ao ponto, Amamiya: o que quero de você. Vou dizer. Vim aqui para o levar comigo, e pode crer, você vai vir comigo, ou não me chamo Seiya de Pégasus. Agora, chega de conversa! Prepare-se para lutar!"

Levá-lo com ele? Queria dizer, sequestrá-lo? E pior – lutar contra ele? Envolvendo violência? Não, não, não! "Eu—Eu não quero lutar!"

"Isso já ficou claro, mas você não tem escolha! Agora, vai colocar a sua armadura, ou vai facilitar isso demais para mim?"

Shun teve vontade de chorar. Por que o outro esperava que ele tivesse uma armadura, de todas as coisas? Isso tinha a ver com a pergunta anterior sobre ser um cavaleiro, não era? A não ser que ele frequentasse feiras renascentistas e gostasse de se vestir como um cavaleiro de época – coisa em que jamais se interessou de fazer – ele certamente não possuía uma dessas armaduras. Já uma lança, sim, lhe seria bastante útil no momento.

Shun estava em pânico, e sabia que dava para perceber, mas não se importava mais. Teria que recorrer a humilhar-se. "Por favor. Deixe-me em paz. Ou eu grito!"

Vendo a pose do outro – a de um predador pronto a atacar sua presa – Shun soube que sua ameaça vazia havia caído em ouvidos surdos. Rapidamente juntou o livro do chão; talvez pelo menos lhe serviria como um escudo leve.

"Muito bem. Já que se recusa a vestir sua armadura, vou tirar a minha. Eu não preciso de uma vantagem para te derrotar, Amamiya."

Então o cara começou a tirar a roupa, ali no meio da sala, para a confusão e susto de Shun. Isso era para ser um strip tease? Ou o outro ia tentar violentá-lo? Fosse o que fosse, além de louco e perigoso, ainda era pervertido... Felizmente, para grande alívio seu, o tal Pégasus removeu a fantasia mas deixou as roupas de baixo.

O invasor, agora de jeans e camiseta, assumiu uma posição de ataque. "Estou pronto para você, cavaleiro. Vem me pegar!"

"Já disse que não quero lutar! Me deixe em paz!" O grito estridente de Shun era muito sem dignidade, até para si mesmo. Seu coração batia selvagemente, e ele estava respirando rápido demais, incapaz de fornecer oxigênio o suficiente aos pulmões.

"Se você não atacar primeiro, eu o faço!"

O homem começou a cruzar o recinto em direção a ele. Por um segundo, Shun teve uma visão de seu rosto, já que a escuridão ficava menos densa à medida em que se aproximavam; mas ele carregava uma expressão um tanto assustadora, algo que falava de assassinato e vingança. Shun teria preferido continuar não o vendo! Disparou correndo em direção ao quarto, num arroubo de pânico, mas o homem foi mais rápido e chegou à porta primeiro.

Quando o cara moveu-se em direção a ele novamente, não sabendo o que mais fazer, Shun atirou o livro nele (_'Era-se um escudo!'_), o acertando em cheio no peito. Bom, ele não sabia se havia machucado o homem ou não, mas ele havia parado, encarando o livro a seus pés. Isso era bom! Shun alcançou a estante próxima e começou a atirar livros no invasor como um desvairado, acertando alguns e errando outros. Acontecia que aqueles eram seus livros amados, de que tanto cuidava; volumes que ele tinha lido e relido múltiplas vezes. Mas agora o que importava era que o homem estava parado ali, se deixando atingir. Seu comportamento não fazia sentido, mas isto era bem melhor do que ser atacado! Shun hesitou brevemente com sua cópia antiga de O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes, mas o atirou e atingiu a cabeça do outro. Pena que não era um livro pesado de capa dura!

Já que o cara continuava ali parado feito um idiota, Shum aproveitou a oportunidade e olhou rapidamente à sua volta: ali. Correu até a mesa de centro, agarrou seu vaso favorito, e o arremessou à cabeça do seu atacante. Aquilo doeria muito mais do que O Morro! Infelizmente, o tal Pégasus o evitou a tempo. O vaso se estilhaçou de encontro ao belo espelho francês na parede, destruindo dois de seus favoritos objetos de arte de uma só vez. Mas agora ele não tinha tempo para lamentar.

_'Pense, Shun; pense rápido!' _Estando um pouco desprovido de oxigênio por causa de sua respiração ofegante,pensar era mais difícil do que o normal.

Agora seria uma boa ocasião para alcançar a cozinha e sair pela porta, já que o Pégasus estava do outro lado da sala. Mas ele o alcançaria antes que pudesse ir longe... Haveria uma forma de desabilitá-lo temporariamente?

A luz! Era isso! Talvez se ele desligasse o abajur, deixando a sala em total escuridão, o homem ficaria desorientado, por não ser familiar com o _layout_ do recinto, e portanto teria mais dificuldade de mover-se ali do que ele. Talvez isso o desse o tempo necessário para correr para fora do apartamento e pelo menos alcançar a escadaria. Não era muito, mas no momento era sua única esperança.

Sem mais divagações, Shun puxou a corda da tomada, emergindo o recinto em escuridão. Jogou o abajur na direção geral do homem, já que era meio pesado e talvez o machucasse um pouco, detendo-o por um momento mais. E então voou como louco até à cozinha. Bateu o pé na mesa de centro, o que doeu pra caramba, mas ignorou a dor e continuou. Em poucos momentos chegou à porta da frente; ouvindo uma colisão na sala, girou a maçaneta mas a porta não abria, então começou a apalpar as fechaduras cegamente, em um frenesi, tentando abri-las.

No próximo instante, seu atacante estava ali na cozinha, correndo de encontro a ele.

"Meteoro de Pégasus!"

E então soube o que era agonia. Estava sendo golpeado por todo o corpo, aparentemente ao mesmo tempo. Todo o ar saiu forçosamente de seus pulmões quando foi atingido por um punho na barriga; antes que pudesse inspirar novamente, sentiu um impacto fortíssimo no peito e ouviu algo quebrar-se, e em seguida sentiu como se a sua face esquerda tivesse sido partida ao meio. Os golpes continuavam chovendo sobre ele em rápida sucessão, ligeiros demais para que ele pudesse compreender. Um parecia mais torturante do que o outro. Shun nem mesmo tinha tempo de completamente sentir a agonia provocada por um golpe, antes que um novo o atingisse em outra parte do corpo.

_'Ele tem a intenção de me matar,"_ Shun percebeu. Essa ideia não havia lhe ocorrido até agora... Mesmo assim, tudo o que podia fazer era impotentemente manter os braços na sua frente como um escudo, o que provou ser inútil. Finalmente, com um golpe na cabeça que o fez ver estrelas, uma agonia tão grande que o fez ter certeza de que sua cabeça havia sido partida, o mundo tornou-se escuro de verdade. Naquele breve momento antes de perder a consciência, enquanto seu corpo já começava a cair, seu último pensamento foi: 'Eu não vou mais acordar.'

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Continua...

N/A: Pobre do Shunzinho! O que vocês acharam: essa cena ficou melhor através do ponto de vista do Seiya ou do Shun (e por quê?)

Não posso deixar de mencionar um trechinho que, na minha opinião, acabou ficando mais engraçado em inglês. Em vez de perguntar se Shun era um cavaleiro, Seiya perguntou se era um Saint (os rapazes são chamados de Athena's Saints, ou Bronze Saints, na tradução em inglês). Que é outra palavra para _'santo'_... Ficou assim:

00-00-00-00-00

"Posso perguntar de que grupo faz parte, que é tão superior ao meu?"

"Grupo?" _Mas sobre o que raios estava falando?_

"É, grupo, ordem. Você é um Saint?"

Shun mais uma vez não tinha o que responder. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Ele não fazia milagres, não, e ele certamente não era perfeito; e até onde soubesse, não havia velhinhas pequenas e bastante idosas acendendo velas e rezando a ele, então não, ele não era um santo. Isso estava ficando mais e mais estranho!


	8. O Anjo

**Nota: **Pois é, esta fic estava abandonada e triste, com uma camada grossa de poeira como decoração. Eu a havia deixado de lado para definhar e morrer. Não vou pedir desculpas – é isso mesmo que acontece quando não se recebe reviews, quando seu trabalho de amor não é recompensado com um incentivo. Se essa fic voltou à vida, é graças a minha nova amiga e cúmplice de taras sádicas: a fantástica Morrigan! Muito obrigada pelo sopro de vida, minha querida. Este capítulo, e mais o resto da fic (que desta vez vai sair!), são todos para você. Espero que curta.

**Capítulo 8 – O Anjo**

Hyoga e Shiryu estavam parados na entrada do prédio, agitados demais para esperar no carro. Ambos estavam um pouco nervosos sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo no andar de cima. Eles haviam insistido em acompanhar Seiya, mas não, o cabeça dura não o havia permitido, apontando para o fato de que uma luta de três contra um não seria justa. Hyoga só esperava que seu amigo não estivesse todo quebrado a essas alturas; ele não tinha a menor idéia do que esperar do irmão do Ikki, mas ele certamente seria um adversário formidável.

Se Seiya demorasse demais, Hyoga teria que ir atrás dele, mesmo que o Cavaleiro mais baixo ficasse bravo.

Quando Seiya finalmente cruzou a porta até a rua, ele não estava usando sua Armadura de Pégasus, e vinha sozinho. Ele deveria ter trazido o Amamiya mais novo com ele, acorrentado – o que teria dado errado?

"O que aconteceu?" Shiryu perguntou.

Seiya passou à frente deles, ignorando a pergunta. Parou à beira da calçada, de costas para eles, brincando com as próprias mãos inquieto.

"Seiya?" Hyoga perguntou.

O castanho voltou-se a eles. Hyoga não viu ferimentos, mas seu alívio foi interrompido com a palidez do rosto do amigo; parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

"Você está bem? Onde esta o Amamiya?" Shiryu perguntou.

"Lá em cima." Seiya falou baixinho, em um tom estranho. Voltou seus olhos para os próprios pés, evitando encarar os amigos.

"Seiya, você está nos deixando nervosos. Fale com a gente." Hyoga pediu.

"Apenas vão lá em cima e o tragam, está bem?" Ainda aquela voz baixa e subjugada. "Eu não posso... ele está... eu vou esperar no carro."

Hyoga e Shiryu trocaram olhares, e sem nenhum comentário apressaram-se até o oitavo andar.

A porta estava aberta, e na entrada jazia um corpo – Shun Amamiya, sem dúvida. Ambos os rapazes arquejaram em surpresa e correram até ele, ajoelhando-se próximos ao corpo imóvel. Shiryu tomou a mão do jovem e sentiu seu pulso, abanando a cabeça afirmativamente para Hyoga. Ele ainda estava vivo.

Hyoga não conseguia conciliar o que ele havia esperado com o garoto à sua frente. Ele tinha cabelos compridos esverdeados emoldurando o rosto bonito, delicado e demasiado jovem. Vestido em pijamas - calça e camisa de algodão verde pastel, com um estampado de ursinhos polares sorridentes - ele parecia uma criança inocente pronta para ir para a cama, não o temível e maligno irmão do Cavaleiro de Fênix. Hyoga balançou a cabeça, em negação ao que os três haviam feito, culpa comprimindo seu peito dolorosamente.

O lábio inferior de Shun estava partido, um filete já seco de sangue havia corrido por seu queixo. Gentilmente, Hyoga moveu uma mecha do cabelo verde do lado esquerdo do seu rosto, para ver melhor. Sua face esquerda estava bastante ferida e inchada, especialmente sobre a maçã do rosto; a pele ainda não estava roxa, mas considerando a descoloração rápida, estaria bem feia dentro de poucas horas. Quanto aos ferimentos, Hyoga não enxergava mais do que isso. Ele considerou remover a camisa do garoto, ou ao menos erguê-la para procurar por mais ferimentos, mas rapidamente descartou a idéia; de qualquer forma eles levariam horas para aparecer, e violar a modéstia do garoto enquanto estivesse desacordado parecia errado. Ao menos não parecia haver ossos quebrados; nenhum membro estava dobrado de forma estranha, nem haviam protuberâncias visíveis. Se haviam danos internos, ele não tinha como sabê-lo a essa altura.

Shiryu apalpou a cabeça de Shun com dedos leves. Após encontrar algo no lado direito, e sentir o local com cuidado, disse "Como eu pensava. Ele tem um pequeno galo. Não cairia inconsciente se não houvesse recebido um forte golpe na cabeça."

Hyoga não pode evitar sentir-se terrível com isso tudo. A missão deles mal tinha começado, e já estava tão fora de controle! Não que ele jamais tivesse gostado da idéia. Ele torcia muito para que Shun não houvesse sofrido nenhum dano permanente. Não importava o tipo de pessoa que ele fosse, ele não havia feito nada para provocar o ataque, e isso colocava um ângulo moralmente errado no ocorrido.

"Eu duvido que isso tenha sido realmente necessário," o moreno disse, cortando o longo silencio. "Por que Seiya faria isso?"

"Eu não sei. Mas você viu o quanto perturbado ele estava. Seiya jamais machucaria alguém sem motivo." Hyoga não conseguia pensar em nenhum, para ser honesto consigo mesmo, mas ele tinha que confiar nas boas intenções do amigo.

"Nós vamos ter que perguntar a ele o que aconteceu."

"Eu o levo," Hyoga disse já se movendo para pegar o garoto. Ele muito gentilmente ergueu Shun pelos ombros, com a ajuda de Shiryu, e passou um braço por suas costas, enquanto a outra mão apoiava a parte de trás dos joelhos. Hyoga levantou-se; o peso em seus braços era por demais leve, piorando seu sentimento de culpa.

"Ele não passa de uma criança", Shiryu murmurou, como se lesse a sua mente.

"E julgando por seu peso, ele não é nenhum guerreiro. Não é sólido o bastante," disse Hyoga, de cenho franzido. Dirigiram-se para a saída. "Shiryu, eu tenho sérias dúvidas sobre o que estamos fazendo."

O Cavaleiro chinês não respondeu.

Quando chegaram à rua e aproximavam-se do carro, Hyoga viu Seiya no banco do passageiro, braços cruzados sobre o peito, sua expressão fechada e nada amigável.

"Eu dirijo," Shiryu ofereceu, abrindo a porta traseira.

Hyoga depositou o menino inconsciente no banco de trás, o mais cuidadosamente possível para não machucá-lo ainda mais. Fechou a porta e circulou o carro, entrando pelo outro lado. Ele moveu Shun para apoiar a cabeça esverdeada no seu colo, para protegê-la de bater contra o banco ou mover demais com o movimento do carro.

"Agora você vai nos contar o que foi que aconteceu, ou vai ficar sentado aí, com cara de quem chupou um limão?" Shiryu perguntou em sua típica voz calma, assim que o carro começou a andar.

Seiya não respondeu.

Os olhos de Shiryu encontraram-se com os de Hyoga através do espelho. De alguma forma, entendeu o que Hyoga quis dizer sem precisar de palavras: _deixe-o quieto, só por enquanto._ "Tudo bem," o moreno murmurou para si mesmo.

Dez minutos de completo silêncio depois, ao balanço gentil do veículo em movimento, Seiya explodiu. "Não foi minha culpa!" ele gritou. "Ele - foi culpa _dele_!" virou-se no banco e apontou um dedo a Shun.

Hyoga instintivamente pressionou o seu protegido um pouco mais perto de si.

"Ele ficou me provocando, me ignorando, se negando a responder minhas perguntas." Sua voz mostrava toda a agitação que sentia - rápida, tremida, fora de controle. "Ele - ele se acha bom demais para lidar comigo! Culpa dele, esse merdinha. Eu tentei me controlar - e consegui, até o final - enquanto ele estava sendo extremamente irritante! Ele me fez sentir como um m-merda, como um ninguém! Como ele ousa? As luzes estavam desligadas, eu não enxergava porcaria nenhuma, e então a pouca luz que havia apagou. Escuridão total. Ele correu, eu corri..."

A essa altura a voz de Seiya lhe faltou; ele encolheu-se no assento, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, respirando pesado, puxando o ar com força. Não hiperventilando, mas quase.

Shiryu dirigiu até a beira da estrada e estacionou. Ele apenas observou a crise emocional do amigo por alguns momentos, e então começou a massagear círculos leves, calmantes em suas costas, sem dizer uma palavra. Significava _'Eu estou ao seu lado, não importa o quê.'_

Hyoga também permaneceu calado. Ao ver Shiryu sendo tão gentil com o amigo, de repente percebeu que ele próprio estava - inconscientemente, é claro - gentilmente acariciando o cabelo de Shun. Removeu a mão rapidamente, como se ela houvesse sido queimada. Ele sentia um instinto de proteger o garoto no momento, dadas as circunstâncias, mas não podia esquecer-se de que ele ainda era o inimigo.

A respiração de Seiya finalmente acalmou-se a um ritmo mais natural. Seu rosto ainda estava escondido por entre as mãos. "Foi tudo minha culpa. Sou um monstro."

"Seiya..." Shiryu começou, em um tom de reprovação.

"Não, sou um monstro mesmo. Eu tinha uma idéia tão concreta dele na minha cabeça. Eu tinha tanta certeza de estar lidando com um Ikki em miniatura," Seiya respirou fundo, trêmulo, "que eu nunca dei uma chance a ele. Acho que ele não entendeu metade do que eu estava falando, mas eu o interpretei mal, achei que estivesse me zombando." Seiya descobriu o rosto e virou-se no assento, olhando para Shun. "Acho que ele estava com medo o tempo todo, mas na hora eu não percebi. Ele implorou para que não houvesse uma luta... Pensei que era porque ele tinha coisas melhores a fazer com seu tempo... não porque ele era um maldito garotinho em um pijama de ursinho," sua voz falhou na palavra _ursinho_, "que nunca teve qualquer chance contra mim." Ele virou-se novamente e encolheu-se no assento, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos novamente.

Ah, esse pobre garoto! Hyoga podia só imaginar a cena: o pobrezinho implorando para ser deixado em paz, com medo pela própria vida, enquanto Seiya avançava até ele. Ele mirou o rosto delicado; sangue e um machucado tornando-se rapidamente roxo manchavam a pele clara, leitosa. Ele sentia-se mais protetor a cada minuto... enquanto ele sentia um ímpeto danado de chutar o Seiya daqui até a Rússia.

"Por que você o golpeou até que caísse inconsciente? Hyoga falou pela primeira vez desde que havia descido do prédio. Não fora sua intenção soar tão acusador, mas foi assim que seu tom saiu.

Seiya respirou fundo novamente, o ar entrando e saindo daquela forma tremida de seus pulmões. "Eu não estava pensando direito. Estava perseguindo-o no escuro. Eu estava tão elétrico, puto da cara. O ataquei antes que ele pudesse me atacar, ou que pudesse fugir. Meu Meteoro de Pégasus é super rápido; quando me dei conta que ele não estava se defendendo, ele já estava acabado; era tarde demais."

"Então é assim que você se justifica? Dizendo que foi lerdo demais para perceber que o cara a quem estava espancando até a beira da morte não era um lutador?" Novamente, Hyoga não tivera a intenção de soar tão furioso. Por que estava tão bravo assim? Eles estavam apenas cumprindo as ordens de Athena. Estavam no mesmo time, tentando alcançar o mesmo objetivo.

Shiryu encontrou os olhos do loiro através espelho, e balançou a cabeça apenas uma fração, querendo dizer 'não'. Hyoga entendeu. Ele não se sentia muito compreensivo com o idiota do Seiya no momento, mas faria o que o moreno pedira.

"Eu não estou tentando justificar nada," Seiya disse, derrota e vergonha na sua voz. "O que fiz não tem justificativa, não tem desculpa. Sou um monstro. Estou apenas contando o que se passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento."

"Só vento, obviamente," Hyoga murmurou para si mesmo, sabendo que Shiryu tinha ouvido.

"Pare com essa bobagem, Seiya. Você _não é_ um monstro," o moreno disse, tocando seu braço em um gesto de suporte. "Para pessoas como nós, a coisa certa a se fazer não é sempre evidente. Cometemos erros, às vezes graves. Mas não podemos nos castigar por causa disso. Somos humanos. O máximo que podemos fazer é dar o melhor de nós. Quando erramos, consertamos o que pode ser consertado, e seguimos adiante. Certo?"

Hyoga queria vomitar com aquela ladainha; ele discordava completamente! O que Seiya havia feito com Shun fora muito errado, e a idéia de tratar isso como um "erro humano normal" não lhe caía nada bem. E as conseqüências das ações de cada um, como ficavam? Seiya poderia ter matado esse garotinho fofo! Não, ele não havia pensado 'fofo' – devia estar mesmo muito cansado.

Onde ele estava mesmo?...

Ah bem, esqueceu-se sobre o que estava pensando. Mas ele sabia o seguinte: Ninguém machucaria mais esse garoto, ele se certificaria disso pessoalmente.

Ou seu nome não era Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

Mas essa era uma conversa que teria com seus amigos amanhã. Passou a ignorar a conversa entre o castanho e o moreno no banco da frente, fechou seus olhos, e deixou o balanço do veículo niná-lo até adormecer.

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Escuridão. Algum tipo de movimento debaixo de si. Sua cabeça a ponto de explodir. Dor em tantos lugares.

Shun gemeu baixinho. Ele não estava propriamente acordado; estava em um lugar embaçado, desfocado, entre a consciência e sonhos. Ele não sabia onde estava no momento, e isso não importava. Mas por que havia tanta dor? Abriu seus olhos apenas uma fração. Viu um anjo sobre ele. Abriu seus olhos um pouco mais, com esforço. Era um anjo loiro com cabelos compridos tão bonitos, e o rosto mais belo que ele já havia visto. O anjo estava adormecido, seu rosto apoiado no ombro. Shun notou pela primeira vez a sensação de uma mão descansando no seu cabelo; era uma sensação boa, aliviava um pouco a dor de cabeça lancinante. Moveu a cabeça só uma fração, para melhor ver o anjo, mas algo em sua cabeça explodiu e ele voltou a mergulhar no escuro esquecimento.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota:


	9. Bem Vindo ao Ninho

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

.

**Se O Mundo Ruir**

**Capítulo 9 ****– Bem-Vindo ao Ninho**

Hyoga entrou no quartinho que haviam convertido em uma cela temporária, carregando o rapaz desacordado nos braços. Shiryu e Seiya vieram logo atrás. Depositou-o com cuidado na cama, ajeitando-o para que não ficasse de mal jeito. Os três ficaram uns momentos analizando a pequena figura prostrada. Por fim entreolharam-se, e sem precisarem de palavras, saíram do quarto e fecharam a porta.

Encaminharam-se para o cômodo da casa que ficava mais longe do quarto do prisioneiro, e que, portanto, usariam como uma sala de reuniões. Havia um sofá e duas poltronas, bem simples mas confortáveis, uma mesa de centro prática e uma escrivaninha com telefone.

"Ele precisa de cuidados imediatamente," Hyoga começou, assim que fechou a porta. "Levá-lo a um hospital está fora de questão, mas talvez devêssemos considerar chamar o Mu."

"Nem pensar!" Seiya exclamou. "Não podemos envolver mais ninguém nisso, russo. Isso é um seqüestro, não um chá das cinco na casa da tia!"

"Se o deixarmos do jeito que está," o loiro continuou com impaciência e um pouco de raiva, "poderá pegar uma infecção e morrer, ou pode haver alguma costela quebrada que vai furar um de seus pulmões, ou... sabe-se lá o que mais!"

"Quando um de nós se quebra todo," o grego continuou, "não tem essa de chamar o Muzinho para curar o dodói, ou correr para o hospital. A gente aguenta firme que nem homem, e se trata como pode. E ainda estamos vivos, não estamos? Por que esse idiota deveria receber tratamento especial?"

Hyoga agarrou-o pela camisa com força e o puxou para perto, quase tocando os narizes, os olhos azul-gelo faiscando de raiva. "Por que o idiota em questão não é ele, é você, sua mula alada, que não deveria tê-lo espancado em primeiro lugar!" gritou na sua cara. Hyoga não era de erguer a voz ou de agredir os amigos, mas essa situação toda o deixava alterado.

"Ei!" Shiryu interveio, separando os dois. "Vocês dois, acalmem-se!"

"Melhor a mula que cumpre o seu dever, do que o pato que fica de braços cruzados sem fazer nada, e depois ousa reclamar que o trabalho não foi do seu agrado!" Seiya berrou.

"Eu estou tentando manter nosso prisioneiro vivo, seu imbecil!" o loiro disse entredentes. "Nós aguentamos uma dose alta de punição física porque somos cavaleiros de bronze... mas não temos idéia do quanto esse rapaz aguenta. Não assuma nada só porque é irmão do Fênix!"

"Eu disse para se acalmarem, por favor," Shiryu elevou a voz. "Estamos no mesmo time aqui, nossa missão mal começou e vocês já estão brigando?"

"Foi ele quem começou!" reclamou o castanho de forma infantil, cruzando os braços de forma defensiva.

"Hyoga tem razão," o moreno declarou, " é possível que o rapaz não seja tão forte e resistente quanto um de nós. As aparências enganam, mas a julgar pela sua forma delicada, não creio que seja um guerreiro, ou que tenha passado por algum condicionamento físico avançado. Na dúvida, o melhor é tratá-lo como um civil, e nos certificarmos de que seus ferimentos sejam bem tratados."

"Viu? A voz da razão está do meu lado!" disse Hyoga, com um traço de sarcasmo, porém sentia-se um pouco mais calmo.

"Mas o Seiya também tem razão: não podemos trazer ninguém para vê-lo. Isso seria fazer alguém cúmplice de um ato ilegal, do ponto de vista civil-"

"-mas o Mu não é um civil..." Seiya murmurou.

"-e poderia comprometer a nossa missão."

"Você sugere o que, então?" perguntou Hyoga.

"Eu me encarrego de tratar os ferimentos dele," ofereceu o chinês. "Meu treino com o Mu sobre a arte da cura ainda está incompleto, mas tenho conhecimento o suficiente para cuidar do rapaz. Não se preocupem."

Hyoga suspirou, pensativo, mas acabou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. "Está bem. Obrigada, amigo. Agora vá de uma vez, ele precisa de você. Cuide bem dele, sim?"

"Tem mais uma coisa," Seiya adicionou rápido, mas hesitou em continuar. Os dois ficaram esperando. "Antes de limpar o sangue e tal... deveríamos tirar umas fotos dele, para o Fênix."

"O quê?" Hyoga estava entre indignado e incrédulo.

"Pensa bem," ele continuou. "queremos que o irmão tema por sua segurança, por sua vida. Queremos que acredite que sejamos capazes de maltratar o garoto-"

"-o que obviamente somos..." emendou o loiro, revirando os olhos.

"Intencionalmente, quero dizer," Seiya disse. "Queremos que ele pense que estamos sendo cruéis com seu irmão, e que faremos pior se ele não cooperar. Temos que mostrar a Fênix que não estamos de brincadeira! E já que o moleque já está machucado de todo o jeito... por que não aproveitar?"

O loiro tinha um Pó de Diamante na ponta da língua para lançar contra o castanho, mas controlou-se bravamente. "Isso – isso é nojento! Revoltante! É esse o papel que vamos interpretar, o de bandidos sem escrúpulos dispostos a tudo para conseguirmos o que queremos - até machucar uma criança indefesa?"

"Criança indefesa o cacete!" Seiya berrou. "Estamos falando do irmão e cúmplice do Cavaleiro de Fênix, que mata civis indefesos sem remorso! Tem uma memória tão fraca assim, ou já se esqueceu da Mina Takeshi, que morreu há poucos dias com aquela bomba no laboratório? Ela sim era uma criança indefesa. O Amamiya menor provavelmente ajudou o maior a fazer aquilo. Criança... era só o que me faltava!"

"Ah Seiya, não sabemos se esse garoto alguma vez matou alguém, não temos prova nenhuma de que alguma vez tenha feito qualquer coisa de mal! Essas são só suposições!" O russo estava a ponto de perder a pouquíssima paciência que lhe restava.

"Você pode se deixar enganar pela carinha sonsa dele e pela pouca idade, e ficar todo sentimental, mas alguém aqui tem que ser realista!"

"Cavaleiros, mais uma vez, parem de se bicar!" Shiryu manifestou-se. "Não há dúvida de que essa idéia é de muito mau-gosto."

"Obrigada!" o loiro bufou.

"Porém," o chinês continuou, "por desagradável que isso seja, o Seiya tem um ponto válido. Seria um erro desperdiçar essa oportunidade, Hyoga. Uma foto do garoto coberto de sangue e hematomas seria muito mais efetiva com o irmão do que uma foto dele limpinho e bem cuidado. Queremos que isto acabe o quanto antes, para o bem de todos - inclusive o do garoto - então quanto antes Fênix passar a nos levar a sério, melhor."

"Mas Shiryu... que jogo doente é esse que vocês dois estão sugerindo? Agora vamos agir como criminosos, não como homens de bem?" o russo argumentou, mas sem muitas esperanças, já vendo que perderia mais essa batalha.

O moreno suspirou. "Temos nos portado como 'homens de bem' com o Fênix nos últimos dois anos, Hyoga. Isso não nos levou a nada. Falhamos. Se é só de força e violência que o Fênix entende, então temos que falar a língua dele."

"E eu não sei se você percebeu, russo," Seiya continuou," mas isso aqui é um sequestro. Em geral, homens honrados não sequestram ninguém, então a sua fama de bom moço já foi para o brejo. E sequestradores não pedem 'por favor'; eles arrancam todas as unhas do refém e as mandam para a família como souvenir, se não há cooperação. E depois cortam cada dedo..."

"Seiya!" o loiro gritou, chocado. "Aqui ninguém vai tocar mais um dedo naquele garoto, já chega o que você fez! Como pode falar assim?"

"Claro que não queremos machucá-lo, Hyoga," Shiryu disse. "Faremos o possível para tornar a estadia dele aqui o menos... destrutiva possível. Não importa quem ele é, será bem tratado. Mas se for necessário machucá-lo, então é exatamente o que seremos obrigados a fazer. Ordens de Athena, lembra?"

Hyoga ficou ainda mais fora de si. "Eu já disse que não! Vocês que não ousem tocar em um fio daquele cabelo verde para ferir o menino, ou juro que vão se ver comigo!"

"Calma Hyoga, ninguém aqui quer fazer al a ele. Se de todo possível, não chegaremos a isso," o moreno tentou aplacá-lo. "É por isso mesmo que não podemos perder uma oportunidade como essa, de provar nossa seriedade sem precisar apelar para a crueldade. São apenas umas fotografias, que importância isso tem? O garoto nem vai ficar sabendo."

Hyoga olhou de um cavaleiro para outro, bufando, avaliando suas escolhas. Por fim encarou o moreno e respirou fundo. "Está bem, o faça. Não gosto disso nem um pouco, mas se nos ajudar a mandar Shun de volta para o irmão mais depressa... vá lá."

Shiryu acenou com a cabeça. "Hora de bancar o fotógrafo e depois o enfermeiro... E vocês dois, vão comer algo e tomar um café... irão se sentir melhor. Estão um lixo."

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

**Nota:** Betado pela Morrigan. Inspirado pela Morrigan. Voltado à vida e respirado novamente por causa dessa menina. (Isso a torna uma fic zumbi? Hahaha! Nããão... ela não está morta-viva, mas vivinha-viva!) Muito obrigada, minha querida.

E antes que eu me esqueça de mencionar, eu estava trancada (mas trancadona mesmo) com vários pontos do _plot_ dessa fic. Como este personagem deve fazer isso ou aquilo, como passar aquela idéia, como fazer para que coisa X aconteça, devo usar idéia A ou B para demonstrar C, e ai meu Deus, como fica R e S? A Morrigan teve a paciência de pensar em cada dúvida minha e elaborar cada resposta, de ajudando a ver bem mais claramente que rumo seguir, e dando umas idéias em que eu nem tinha pensado. Se não fosse ela, ainda estaria me descabelando para destrincar os detalhes. Como prêmio, essa guria merece... um beijo de língua do Ikki, sem camisa! Vocês não acham? ((Shhhhh... Não conta pra ela, mas quando o Ikki aparecer por aqui para dar sua recompensa, vou tentar tirar uma lasquinha primeiro... hehehe... nem que tenha que enfiar uma peruca loira e me fingir de homem! Ele pode perceber logo e ficar bravo e me atacar, mas por mim não tem problema nenhum! Hahaha!))


	10. Despertando a Fera

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

.

**Se O Mundo Ruir**

**Capítulo 10 ****– Despertando A Fera**

Oito e quinze da manhã. Ikki estava em casa, sentado à pequena mesa da cozinha só de cueca, despenteado, lendo o jornal e tomando a sua xícara de café matinal. Bem forte e amargo, sem condimentos ou frescuras, cafeinado, potente e saboroso. Como ele próprio, claro.

"Só tem merda nesse lixo aqui," reclamava em voz alta do jornal, estapeando a página. "Menina é atropelada por um caminhão e morre, aposentada teve a sua pensão cancelada não sei por quê, o mercado de ações sobe meio por cento, político corrupto vence às reeleições, companhia tal vai à falência, nova marca de sorvetes é lançada... mais um monte de publicidade... Porra, não tem nada aqui que interesse, não?!"

Só lia mesmo aquela pilha de lixo diariamente porque, de vez em quando, descobria alguma informação interessante que os ajudava nos negócios. Algum empresário com quem lidava fazendo uma "viagem de férias" a um país suspeito. Notícias de algum dos seus muitos inimigos. Uma jóia cara que seria parte de alguma exibição (e logo roubada por ele). Um apagão programado para o dia seguinte que poderia ser uma oportunidade e lhe dar idéias. Enfim, assuntos úteis.

Continuou bebericando o café e folheando o jornal sem vontade. Dali a pouco tinha que tomar um banho, se arrumar e sair. Tinha um encontro com dois milionáros bestas filhinhos de papai que haviam contatado o Grupo Hatori, propondo associar-se a eles na construção da Alpha Zex 534-L. Ikki provavelmente os mandaria à merda e lhes daria uma surra, não necessariamente nessa ordem, mas antes conversaria com eles e descobriria suas verdadeiras intenções. Apenas mais um dia típico na vida de Ikki Amamiya.

"Bomba explodiu no shopping center e matou 17... O preço do arroz aumentou cinco por cento... Jovem atacado no próprio lar e sequestrado... Novo fime do Spielberg nos cinemas... Pfffffffffff!" cuspiu o gole de café que tinha acabado de colocar na boca, fazendo um spray que sujou toda a página. "O QUÊ?" Gritou, aproximando mais a página molhada do rosto. Reconhecia a sala de estar na foto da manchete do sequestro. "Não pode ser!"

Apressadamente leu a manchete, esperando que a tivesse interpretado mal, uma sensação horrível se apoderando dele. "Mais um sequestro ocorre na cidade de Tóquio, aumentando a onda de violência. Dessa vez, a vítima foi agredida dentro do próprio apartamento, e supostamente levada dali na noite de ontem. A vítima, um jovem de apenas quatorze anos, Shun Amamiya... NÂÂÂÂO, SHUUUN!" Ikki urrou, um grito de pura dor que deve ter sido ouvido a três quarteirões de distância.

Não o seu irmão! Não podia ser verdade! Isso devia ser um engano!

Ikki continuou lendo o artigo o mais rápido que podia, já de pé como se fosse partir para a ação a qualquer instante, cada músculo de seu corpo tenso, não acreditando no que lia. Menor de idade que morava sozinho, bla bla bla, as autoridades não haviam localizado uma família, os vizinhos diziam que era uma doce criança e que estava sempre sozinho, bla bla bla, o crime era atribuído às gangues conhecidas mas não haviam provas, bla bla bla, havia destruição no local e sangue, supostamente da vítima, não se sabia se ainda estava vivo...

"SHUUUN!" urrou novamente, desesperado, com uma dor tão grande que jamais imaginara ser capaz de sentir um dia. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo. A única pessoa que amava nesse mundo de merda não podia estar morta! Não podia!

Virou a página e ali estava, uma foto pequena do irmão, só de rosto, com o sorriso angelical tão conhecido e aqueles olhos que pareciam estar olhando para ele. Ikki passou o dedo pela imagem, acariciando-a. Ele próprio havia tirado aquela foto há alguns meses, a pedido do garoto, para se inscrever num clube de não-sei-o quê na escola (Ikki não se dignara a prestar a devida atenção). Shun quisera fotografar o irmão também, insistira nisso, lembrava-se bem. "Ikki, por que nunca quer tirar uma foto comigo?" havia perguntado, em uma vozinha de choramingo. "E porque não me deixa guardar nenhuma foto sua? Eu comprei esse porta-retratos para a sala, mas não tenho foto nenhuma sua para colocar!" Ikki se emburrara na hora e recusara, é claro; não podia deixar laços visíveis com o irmão, para protegê-lo. Mentira ao irmão que odiava fotos e não era nem um pouco fotogênico. Shun tentara argumentar, dizendo que mesmo que ele saísse horrendo na foto, Shun a adoraria porque ele era o seu irmão e o amava. Ikki acabara sendo um pouco rude para cortar aquela conversa logo, que para variar, acabara em lágrimas do mais novo, que sempre fora sensível.

Agora, vendo aquela foto no jornal, não sabendo se Shun estava vivo ou morto, se arrependia tanto da atitude rude, dessa e de tantas outras vezes. Deveria ter oferecido nada mais do que carinho e gentileza ao irmão caçula, que só tinha a ele com quem contar nesse mundo. Mas Ikki certamente não era um homem gentil, e muito menos carinhoso. Era um homem rude, endurecido por uma vida de batalhas, onde a sobrevivência estava sempre em jogo, e seria esmagado se baixasse a guarda mesmo que brevemente. Não havia espaço no seu mundo para abraços, pássaros azuis e algodão doce.

Shun sempre merecera muito mais do que Ikki tivera para oferecer. Mas mesmo sendo quem era, Ikki deveria ter se esforçado mais, estado mais presente, demonstrado mais o quanto amava o pirralhinho sensível e chorão. Jamais deveria ter dirigido uma palavra rude a ele.

Fosse como fosse, mesmo não merecendo, o garoto obviamente o idolatrava. E agora Ikki o falhara. Falhara na obrigação de protegê-lo. Jamais se perdoaria por isso!

Leu o artigo inteiro, respirando pesado e com o coração a mil, mas não tirou mais nada de útil ali. Ninguém sabia porra nenhuma. "Merda!" berrou, jogou o maldito jornal longe e empurrou a mesa com raiva, virando-a e espatifando a louça do café, que quebrou-se no chão com um estardalhaço.

Ele descobriria sozinho o que havia acontecido, não precisava desses inúteis repórteres de merda para informá-lo. Correu para o quarto; vestiria a primeira coisa que visse na frente e iria atrás do seu irmão. O sujeito mal-afortunado que passasse na sua frente por acidente e o fizesse perder um momento, morreria.

Quem fora o desgraçado infeliz filho de uma puta que atacara Shun?

Ah, ele pegaria o demônio que ousara mexer com o seu irmão caçula, pensou, enfiando o par de jeans desbotados que estava no chão, usados no dia anterior. Ou demônios. Os encontraria e os estraçalharia com as próprias mãos, arrancaria cada membro do corpo e os espancaria até à morte... depois faria churrasquinho dos seus restos mortais, os pulverizaria, e de alguma forma os traria de volta à vida e os estraçalharia novamente. E depois disso, pensou, enfiando uma camiseta preta justa e já agarrando as botas pesadas de couro, a toda velocidade, faria o mesmo com a família dos infelizes.

Algum idiota cometera o erro de mexer com a cria de uma besta-fera, e logo descobriria que esse erro seria fatal, pensou, correndo porta afora.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota:


	11. Nova Realidade

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

.

**Se O Mundo Ruir**

**Capítulo 11 ****– Nova Realidade**

Sua consciência voltava lentamente e, com ela, uma agonia insuportável que caiu sobre si repentina e arrasadora. Parecia que, de repente, um raio havia caído sobre sua cabeça e a partido ao meio.

O garoto gemeu alto e instintivamente ergueu as mãos à cabeça; mas ao invés de alívio, o gesto apenas redobrou a dor. Uma dor diferente, aguda, no pulso direito e outra no tórax, na altura das costelas. O garoto gritou e deixou as mãos tombarem de volta à cama. Ficaria o mais quieto possível esperando aquilo passar. Que raios havia acontecido com ele?

Em poucos segundos, lembrou-se de tudo. Arregalou os olhos em pânico, e começou a respirar descompassado. A sombra na sua sala, que ele havia pensado ser o irmão. O estranho com a fantasia de latão. Os absurdos que ele dizia, sem eira nem beira. A sensação de perigo iminente, de uma catástrofe que ele sentia não ter como impedir. A perseguição. Fuga. Medo. As acusações que ele não entendia. A luta pela própria vida. Finalmente, o ataque. Os golpes que choveram impiedosos e impossivelmente dolorosos e rápidos sobre si. Sua total inabilidade para defender-se. A certeza pavorosa de que iria morrer nas mãos daquele louco. E por fim a escuridão, que o abençoara e o livrara de toda a agonia.

Depois, nada.

Nem sempre as coisas terminavam assim tranquilas. Uma vez, lembrou-se, ainda sem ousar mover-se de onde estava deitado, Ikki havia estado muito doente. Havia caído de uma escadaria, estava todo machucado e com febre alta. Shun havia cuidado dele, não arredou pé da cama do irmão até que se recuperou. Mesmo desacordado, Ikki havia se debatido e obviamente sofria. Shun tinha tido sorte de não sentir nada enquanto estava fora de si.

Exceto por uns momentos, lembrou-se. Quando havia sonhado. Sim! Havia sido um sonho lindo, onde um anjo loiro belíssimo o protegia e lhe transmitia paz. Shun sorriu com a memória. Por alguma razão, seu corpo doera inteiro durante esse sonho, mas valeu tanto a pena.

Depois, a inconsciência novamente... até acordar aqui.

Mas aqui aonde? Que lugar era este? Como viera parar aqui?

Sentia um colchão macio abaixo de si, então obviamente estava numa cama. Não reconhecia o teto cinza de tinta um pouco descascada. Devagar, com medo da dor lancinante voltar, virou um pouco a cabeça para olhar ao seu redor. Estava em um quarto simples que tampouco reconheceu, uma cadeira e uma mesinha simples sendo os únicos móveis além da cama. Como fonte de luz, apenas uma lâmpada fraca pendurada do teto – não havia janela. Haviam duas portas, ambas fechadas. O ar estava um pouco abafado, com um cheiro de pó e mofo; cheiro de um lugar que não havia sido usado há tempos. Mas o lugar não parecia sujo, e o lençol abaixo de si era branquinho. De qualquer forma, estava longe de ser um quarto convidativo e aconchegante.

Se seu irmão houvesse o encontrado, não o teria trazido a um lugar desses. E de enfermaria, aqui não tinha cara nenhuma. Será que algum vizinho o encontrara e trouxera a seu apartamento? Ou será que...

Não.

Será que ainda estaria à mercê daquele louco?

A probabilidade de esse ser o caso o encheu de horror. Sua respiração descompassou ainda mais, o medo fazendo-o arfar ruidosamente. Os olhos verdes estavam arregalados, e seu corpo ferido passou a tremer de ansiedade. Tentou agarrar o lençol abaixo de si como suporte.

"Aaaaahhh!", seu pulso direito o fez gritar. Largou o lençol imediatamente. Estaria quebrado?

Não demorou muito até ter uma resposta sobre quem o tinha em mãos. Em poucos segundos, a porta se escancarou e um estranho entrou, batendo-a atrás de si e vindo em sua direção apressadamente. Shun entrou em pânico, temendo um novi ataque. Ignorando a dor que isso causava, sentou-se de um pulo, e moveu-se se para trás e em direção à parede o máximo que pôde, mantendo a maior distância possível entre si e o estranho. Ergueu as duas mãos espalmadas à sua frente, em um pedido mudo para que parasse – e também como uma barreira para esconder-se atrás. Um soluço involuntário escapou de seus lábios.

O estranho estancou no lugar – já perto da cama – e ergueu as mãos como que mostrando que estava desarmado. Um gesto cujo sentido literal não fazia mais sentido nessa época moderna, mas cujo significado permanecia o mesmo: 'não pretendo te machucar'.

Shun percebeu que o rapaz era alguns anos mais velho do que si, alto, de traços orientais – chinês, quem sabe – atraente, de cabelos bastante longos, lisos e compridos.

"Ouvi um grito," o moreno falou depois de alguns momentos. "Você sente alguma dor?" Sua voz era calma, quase zen, e desarmava tanto quanto seu gesto anterior.

A postura e jeito do desconhecido não pareciam ameaçadores. O menino hesitou por um momento, mas acabou relaxando um pouco. "Meu pulso," disse timidamente, em um fio de voz.

"Posso ver?" o moreno pediu, ainda sem se mover.

Shun fez que sim com a cabeça, de leve.

O desconhecido se aproximou, devagar desta vez. Sentou-se na cama, e com um gesto pediu pelo braço do menino. Shun chegou mais perto, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gemer de dor com o movimento – mas como seu lábio estava partido, isso só piorou as coisas. Lidando com a dor da melhor forma que pôde, e também com o seu medo e desconfiança, timidamente ofereceu o braço para o outro inspecionar.

O rapaz oriental tomou-o nas mãos, e passou a tocá-lo em várias partes, com dedos leves e gentis, obviamente tentando não machucá-lo. De repente estavam mesmo em uma enfermaria, Shun pensou, pois o rapaz não se comportava como um louco ou como um bandido.

"AI!" o menino gritou, quando uma parte particularmente sensível foi tocada.

O chinês largou-o imediatamente. Levantou-se e encaminhou-se até a mesinha. Pegou um estojo branco que estava depositado ali. Shun olhava-os de olhos bem abertos, atento a cada movimento. Deveria confiar no rapaz? Sua intenção seria ajudá-lo ou fazer mal a ele? Ele era alto, e parecia ser bastante forte, apesar de ter um corpo esguio; seus músculos eram compactos mas bem definidos. Além disso, havia uma aura de poder, de força naquele desconhecido. Se quisesse feri-lo, Shun não conseguiria defender-se, isso era evidente. Mas, confiando ou não, que escolha ele tinha?

O desconhecido sentou-se novamente na cama e abriu o estojo. Shun espiou seus conteúdos, e gelou ao ver vários itens médicos, entre eles seringas, uma tesoura e um bisturi.

"O que ele pretende fazer comigo?", o menino pensou, congelado, já imaginando aqueles itens afiados cortando a sua pele e fazendo correr o sangue.

Percebendo o seu susto, o moreno ficou calado por um momento, como se estivesse ponderando o que dizer. Selecionou uma pomada, espremeu um pouco do conteúdo no próprio dedo e enfim comentou, "Isso vai ajudar com a dor. Seu pulso não parece estar quebrado, mas deve haver alguma pequena fratura ou área comprometida, então é melhor imobilizar e deixar quieto por uns dias."

Enquanto falava, pegou o pulso machucado do garoto e aplicou a pomada, em uma massagem deliberadamente leve. Feito isso, voltou ao estojo e selecionou um rolo de gaze, que enrolou da metade do antebraço do garoto até parte da mão, ao redor do dedo polegar.

Shun estudava seu rosto de traços bem feitos, muito atento, tentando formar uma opinião sobre o seu enfermeiro improvisado. Tinha muitas perguntas a fazer, mas hesitava, temeroso. Até agora o rapaz havia sido bastante gentil com ele, mas até que soubesse o que estava acontecendo, não queria abusar de sua sorte.

"Pronto," o moreno comentou, após selar sua bandagem com uma fita adesiva branca. Pegou um pano fino branco do estojo e confeccionou uma tipóia de improviso, colocando-a em volta da nuca do menino e poiando ali seu braço, depois fazendo um nó. "Você não precisa usar isso o tempo todo, mas assim fica mais confortável. Por sinal, como estão suas costelas?"

"Ãh?" o menino indagou, surpreso. Como ele sabia que?... Olhou para si mesmo e colocou a mão boa por baixo da blusa do pijama, notando algo mais áspero do que a sua pele. Não havia notado isso antes. Ergueu um pouco a blusa e viu que parte de seu tórax estava enrolado em uma faixa.

Isso o incomodou. Não gostava da idéia de ter sido tocado enquanto esteve desacordado e indefeso. Por outro lado, o moreno só o havia ajudado até agora. Considerou mntir, mas acabou optando pela verdade.

"Dói aqui, quando eu me movo" disse com voz tímida, apontando para o local exato, na altura das costelas. "Por acaso algo está quebrado?"

"Não creio. É difícil dizer com certeza sem um raio-x, mas se uma costela estivesse quebrada a dor seria bem mais intensa. Parece ser o mesmo caso do seu pulso; apenas uma pequena lesão que vai curar sozinha dentro de poucos dias. O local estava bastante arroxeado e feio, então foi fácil de perceber."

O moreno calou-se, com uma expressão estranha. Havia dito poucas palavras até o momento, depois desandara a falar. Devia ter decidido que o melhor era calar-se, pois assim o fez. Pôs-se em pé e coletou o estojo de primeiros socorros. Pareceu lembrar-se de algo; pegou uma cartela, tirou três tabletes e os estendeu ao garoto. "Para sua cabeça," disse. Digiriu-se até à porta sem mais uma palavra.

"Espere!" pediu o menino. O moreno parou, segurando a porta semi-aberta, de costas para ele. "Quem é você? Me diga onde eu estou, por favor."

O moreno hesitou. Ainda de costas, virou apenas o rosto, mirando o menino de lado. "Meu nome é Shiryu Suiyama. Descanse, garoto. Você está precisando." E sem mais, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Houve um barulho de chaves, e em seguida de uma fechadura trancando do lado de fora.

Pelo menos, isso respondia a uma de suas perguntas. Shun não tirava os olhos da porta, meio que em choque. Então caiu em si, entendendo sua nova realidade. Suas esmeraldas marearam.

"Me fizeram prisioneiro," murmurou, ao mesmo tempo em que duas lágrimas pesadas rolavam pela face.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota:


	12. O Incidente do Rio

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

.

**Se O Mundo Ruir**

**Capítulo 12 ****– Incidente do Rio**

Shun chorou muito, encolhido na cama, cobrindo a face com as mãos pálidas e trêmulas. Nunca se sentira tão vulnerável e indefeso na vida! Nem mesmo na época do orfanato. Lembrou-se daz vezes em que o Ikki não estava por perto e "seus algozes" (uns meninos da sua idade, que adoravam mexer com os mais fracos) aproveitavam a oportunidade para cercá-lo, mexer com ele, rir às suas custas, insultá-lo, humilhá-lo. E agora via-se nessa posição indefesa, que o remetia direto ao passado. Tanto tempo passara, mas aqui estava ele novamente, sendo vitimizado.

Com o lençol, Shun limpou as lágrimas que essas lembranças ruins traziam, mas não adiantava, novas surgiam logo em seguida. Na infância, frequentemente o "bullying" ia além de palavras – os garotos o agrediam fisicamente, empurrando-o, batendo nele. Vários contra um, os covardes! Shun sempre fora um menino miúdo para a sua idade; não de estatura baixa, mas era magrinho, de constituição mais delicada do que muitas das meninas do orfanato. Juntava-se a isso o seu rosto delicado, o seu temperamento meigo de menino bom e educadinho, a sua aversão por qualquer tipo de violência, o que fazia dele umas vítima óbvia e fácil para os bullies.

Naquela época ele vivia agarrado ao irmão. (Agarrou-se um pouco mais no traveseiro, lembrando-se disso.) Em parte porque os dois sempre foram muito unidos mesmo; eles só tinham um ao outro nesse mundo. Ikki cuidara de si desde que era um bebê, às vezes era mais pai do que irmão... Mas em parte, ele grudava-se a Ikki por puro medo de estar sozinho, pois era aí que os garotos o atacavam.

Como se as humilhações e agressões físicas não fossem ruins o suficiente, havia sempre um e outro garoto ainda mais cruel do que os outros. "Nachi," teve a infelicidade de lembrar, mas tratou de desvencilhar-se logo da memória ruim.

Em retrospectiva, Shun deveria ter contado ao irmão cada vez que alguém lhe fez mal na infância. Assim teria evitado muita judiação, muito trauma para si. Com certeza Ikki jamais o teria permitido; teria movido mundos para protegê-lo. Com os olhos de hoje, um rapaz maduro, isso lhe parecia óbvio, mas quando menino era muito bobinho, sua lógica nem sempre era a melhor. Na época, deixava o irmão fora desses assuntos, de seus dramas, afinal Ikki não era onipresente, não poderia cuidar de si a todos os momentos do dia e da noite, e não queria preocupá-lo ainda mais do que já o fazia por si só. Também não queria que os dois fossem expulsos do orfanato por Ikki ter brigado por sua causa. Ikki sempre fora esquentadinho, e virava uma fera se via alguém implicar com seu irmão menor – às vezes, sem muito medir as consequências. Por isso, achava melhor calar-se.

Ele também poderia ter feito queixa a uma das "tias" do orfanato quando alguém lhe maltratava, mas na época, ficava com medo até disso... Achava que não acreditariam nele, que o acusariam de mentiroso, o castigariam... ou pior: ririam dele, apontando-lhe o dedo e chamando-o de bebê chorão, o idiotinha que não podia nem defender a si mesmo... O medo e a vergonha o calavam.

Parte de si – uma voz que sussurrava baixinho dentro de si, jamais falava alto, com medo de ele próprio escutar com clareza – achava que ninguém se importaria em defendê-lo, além do irmão, simplesmente porque ele não valia o aborrecimento. Afinal, quem era ele? Apenas um garotinho órfão que ninguém queria, que vivia de caridade, que não tinha utilidade para ninguém nesse mundo. Só ocupava espaço e dava trabalho. Se ao menos fosse forte e decidido como o irmão, ou tirasse notas boas como a Naoko, ou cantasse bonito como o Kenji, ou fosse bom de baseball como o Hiruji... mas ele era comum demais, sem nenhum talento ou quê de especial. No fundo, aceitava seus tormentos com certa resignação, deixava-se machucar no corpo e no coração, não somente porque era fraco, mas porque não achava-se merecedor de tratamento melhor.

Assim passou a sua infância. Na defensiva, esquivando-se, escondendo-se de crianças mesquinhas e cruéis. Sentindo-se impotente, fraco, com medo quase permanente de ser atacado. Achando que não valia grande coisa como ser humano e, de coração partido, vendo as "provas" desse fato constantemente.

Nachi, veio à sua mente de novamente, contra a própria vontade. É, o pior de todos os bullies foi ele... só a memória daquele garoto fez Shun encolher-se mais na cama e cobrir a cabeça com o lençol, como se ele ainda pudesse lhe fazer mal.

Lembrava-se claramente da cara dele, meio vesgo (não propriamente vesgo, mas com os olhos meio que errados), uns olhos que irradiavam malícia. Pele morena do sol e cabelos escuros. Nachi tinha uns dez anos de idade quando se conheceram, dois anos mais velho do que si. Era um pouco mais alto do que si, e embora não fosse particularmente forte, seu jeito era intimidador. Viera transferido de outro orfanato onde, diziam, havia causado problemas. Ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido, mas para Shun, não era de admirar que o mandaram embora. O garoto era ruim que doía.

Entre outras pequenas maldades que fazia consigo (coisas "bobas" como cuspir no seu suco, rasgar os seus desenhos, ou fazê-lo tropeçar de propósito e esfolar o joelho no chão), vivia ameaçando de afogá-lo no rio que ficava próximo. Vivia dizendo coisas como, "Qualquer dia desses, quando você menos esperar, te levo para um passeio até o rio, e vou te mandar para um mergulho..." Outras vezes juntava: "Você vai mergulhar, e vai ficar lá mesmo, nunca mais vai poder voltar para o orfanato... O rio será a sua nova moradia... "

Shun arregalava os olhos de pavor, não duvidando por um momento que o outro seria capaz daquilo mesmo, e Nachi gargalhava com a sua reação, divertido. "Imagine, viver lá no fundo para sempre, com os peixes, aquele espaço todo, o rio todinho só para você! Já que você não tem casa, seria uma boa, né? Assim você não precisaria continuar aqui de favor! O que acha?"

Shun sempre congelava e ficava sem saber o que dizer; só faltava fazer xixi nas calças de puro medo, crente que o outro, cedo ou tarde, cumpriria as ameaças. Um dia, perante nova ameaça, finalmente criou coragem e perguntou, com uma voz chorosa: "Por que você faz isso comigo? O que foi que eu te fiz?"

Nachi fez cara de desentendido. "Eu ainda não fiz nada!" Sorriu de lado. "Mas vou fazer, um dia desses..."

"Mas por que?" insistiu Shun. "Por que logo eu? Que motivos eu te dei?"

"Motivo nenhum," o outro deu de ombros, sorrindo maldoso. "Faço porque eu posso, e você não pode me impedir." Enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos verdes de Shun no seu dedo sujo. "Faço porque vai ser divertido."

Shun desvencilhou-se dele e saiu correndo, chorando. "Ikkiiiiiiiii!" teve vontade de gritar, mas não foi mais que um murmúrio para si mesmo. Corria e ouvia as gargalhadas do outro distanciando-se. Mesmo agora, deitado na cama desse quarto de cativeiro, tantos anos depois do ocorrido, Shun parecia ainda ouvir aquela risada.

Nem dois dias haviam se passado depois desse incidente. Em um momento, Shun encontrava-se sentado debaixo de uma árvore, lendo um livro (que pertencia à pequena biblioteca do orfanato, claro que não era dele), e no momento seguinte, viu-se puxado por um braço, agarrado por trás por braços fortes, e arrastado rapidamente do local. "Hora de fazer aquele passeio até o rio, como eu prometi; que tal?" ouviu sussurrado ao seu ouvido, seguido da risadinha maldosa infelizmente tão conhecida sua.

Por alguns segundos Shun ficou paralisado com o choque; mas logo se recuperou e passou a espernear e lutar com todas as suas forças. Ao primeiro som que saiu de sua boca, que deveria ser um grito mas que nunca teve a oportunidade de ser formado, sentiu uma mão tapando a sua boca, calando-o.

"Shhh, fica quietinho aí senão vai ser pior para você," o mais velho ameaçou, continuando a arrastar o mais novo, parecendo não se importar com os chutes e com os braços finos se debatendo.

Shun estava cada vez mais desesperado, pois estava mesmo sendo arrastado em direção ao rio; não estava conseguindo lutar contra o outro mas tinha que sair daquela situação, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Quando estavam à margem do rio, Nachi parou, volteou Shun para mirá-lo no rosto e disse, segurando-o pelos braços, com uma expressão alegre: "Bem-vindo ao seu novo lar!" Riu malicioso, para pânico ainda maior do mais novo, que se debatia com ainda mais forças, porém sem conseguir se safar. Gritar agora não ajudaria; ninguém o ouviria.

"Deixe-me ir, por favor!"

"Ah, mas você vai gostar daqui! Não se preocupe, não se sentirá sozinho. Claro que o seu irmão nunca vai saber onde você está, mas eu prometo vir te visitar de vez em quando."

"Hey Nachi! Shun! Vocês viram a nossa bola por aí?" uma voz infantil gritou ao longe.

Shun virou o rosto em direção à voz e viu um grupo dos seus companheiros de orfanato se aproximando. Nachi continuou o segurando. Shun não gritou por ajuda, nem continuou a espernear para se safar; por alguma razão ficou com vergonha da sua situação. Ridícula preocupação em um momento em que a sua vida estava em jogo, ele se deu conta mais tarde; mas na hora em que certas coisas acontecem, a gente age de forma abobalhada mesmo, por razões ridículas.

"Vi a bola sim, Kenji," Nachi disse, tentando disfarçar a irritação mas sem conseguir, ainda com as duas mãos aferrando-se nos braços do mais novo. "Caiu para aquele lado," apontou com o queixo para um lado encoberto por rochas, onde os garotos não os veriam, e poderia continuar com o seu plano.

"Me larga Nachi!" Shun gritou, e passou a se debater com força novamente, ignorando a humilhação que sentia. Melhor passar um pouco de vergonha do que virar comida de peixe!

"Pera aí, vesguinho, você não está implicando com o Shun de novo, né?" a Sayuri se aproximava. Vendo-a tomar partido, seus amigos a acompanharam.

"É, você ouviu o garoto, larga ele, mané!" alguém do grupo gritou.

"Hey, a gente só estava brincando!" defendeu-se seu algoz, soltando-o.

Imediatamente, Shun desatou a correr, o quanto as suas pernas o permitiam. Não parou até lcançar a casa principal do orfanato; correu cozinha adentro, que àquela hora estava vazia, abriu a porta do balcão da pia, encolheu-se lá dentro e fechou a porta, lutando para acalmar sua respiração e ficar quieto.

Depois de tantos anos, não lembrava-se mais de quanto tempo passara escondido ali, debaixo da pia. Só lembrava-se de nunca ter sentido tanto terror em sua vida. Se aqueles garotos não tivessem aparecido naquele momento, ele provavelmente não estaria mais vivo. Estava paranóico de que, a qualquer instante, Nachi abriria de par em par as portas do balcão com um "A-ha! Te peguei!" e o arrastaria de novo até o rio. Mas era difícil respirar baixo, ficar quieto, não quando estava em pânico, e ainda por cima chorando! Queria muito ir procurar o Ikki, implorar por sua proteção, mas não ousava mover-se de onde estava.

Torturava-o imaginar como a cena teria prosseguido se os garotos não tivessem aparecido no último minuto. O que exatamente Nachi teria feito? Teria mesmo o afogado? Os possíveis detalhes lhe passavam pela cabeça, e Shun balançou a cabeça em negação, no tempo presente, ainda deitado na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. Às vezes o pânico retornava com força quando ele se deixava levar pela memória; tinha que lembrar-se de que isso era passado, que Nachi jamais iria feri-lo novamente. Muito tempo havia se passado, a probabilidade de encontrarem-se um dia novamente nesse país enorme era negligível. E mesmo que um dia desse de cara com o outro, Shun não era mais nenhuma criança indefesa e boba. E nem o outro; com certeza, a idade lhe trouxera algum juízo.

Eventualmente Ikki veio até a cozinha e o encontrou, lembrando que Shun já havia usado aquele lugar como esconderijo outras vezes. Quando Ikki abriu a porta e viu o irmão menor encolhido ali dentro, suspirou e disse, afagando-lhe os cabelos, "Ei irmãozinho, estou aqui. Tudo está bem." Shun se arremessou aos braços no irmão e se aferrou nele como se sua vida dependesse disso (e dependia mesmo).

Recusou-se a contar a Ikki o que havia acontecido; parte por uma vergonha intensa (não entendia por que se envergonhava tanto, sendo a vítima da história, mas esse era fato) e parte porque temia que, se o dissesse em voz alta, faria tudo mais real. Quem sabe se ficasse calado, descobriria que fora tudo um pesadelo, que não acontecera de fato? A noção era ridícula, é claro, mas Shun reconhecia sempre ter sido mais emotivo do que racional.

Nos próximos dias, ficara óbvio para Ikki que havia algo de muito errado com o seu irmão. Shun passara o tempo todo literalmente agarrado a ele, sem sair de perto por nada desse mundo. Ikki disse, na ocasião, que sabia que Shun só podia estar com medo de alguém, que deveria lhe contar o que houve, mas que respeitaria a sua decisão de ficar calado. E respeitou mesmo, sem forçar nada ou insistir. Mas Ikki não era bobo; pegara Shun algumas vezes lançando olhares amedrontados a Nachi no refeitório, e se não sabia da história completa, com certeza desconfiava de que o garoto vesgo era o motivo do "grude" constante de Shun nos últimos dias, e de sua atitude medrosa e estranha.

Cinco dias depois do "incidente do rio", para indizível alívio de Shun, Nachi fora transferido dali. Shun não o vira indo embora, e pelo que diziam, despedira-se de muito poucos amiguinhos; sua ida fora um tanto repentina. Diziam que fora levado para outro orfanato em uma cidade próxima. A razão oficial, contada às crianças pelas "tias", fora que haviam mais vagas nesse outro orfanato, que por sinal era mais confortável, e que Nachi tivera a "grande sorte" de ser convidado para morar ali. Mas ninguém comprara essa história.

Os rumores entre as crianças é de que fora pego fazendo algo terrível, e por isso fora expulso dali. Mas as versões sobre qual era essa terrível coisa, variavam. Uns diziam que o garoto batera seriamente em uma criança da vila, e que sua mãe fizera uma queixa no orfanato, exigindo que ele fosse mandado embora, ou então ela faria queixa às autoridades. Outros diziam que Nachi fora pego esquartejando um gato com uma faca de cozinha, fazendo picadinho do pobre animal. Havia uma versão maior dessa história, dizendo que não fora pego quando esquartejava o animal e sim mais tarde, quando colocava o seu fígado na panela de molho de tomate que estava sendo cozinhado ali no orfanato. Outra versão era de que foi pego roubando dinheiro da diretoria, para comprar cigarros.

A verdade mesmo, Shun nunca soube, mas seja lá qual fora o motivo de sua transferência, era muito bem-vinda. Assim, sem mais nem menos, seu maior inimigo desaparecera de sua vida e cessara de ser uma ameaça. Shun não desejava o mal de ninguém, nem mesmo dos que eram cruéis consigo, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se bastante feliz e aliviado; pelo menos agora ele se sentia mais seguro.

Como sempre, sua paz não durou muito; para a cada atormentador que ia embora de sua vida, outros dois apareciam. Que sina! Mas felizmente, jamais nenhum fora tão traumatizante quanto o garoto vesgo.

Quando o irmão finalmente os tirou do sistema de orfanatos para irem morar sozinhos, as coisas melhoraram bastante para ele. Shun ficara aliviado em deixar os bullies de antigamente para trás, mas não se iludira: haveriam outros pela frente. E de certa forma, realmente foi o caso, na escola pública que passou a frequentar. Mas não eram tantos, nem tão cruéis como os meninos de antes. Tinham outras preocupações maiores do que mexer consigo, como namoro e esporte. Quando uma implicância acontecia, era mais por idiotice e imaturidade do que raiva, agressividade. Primeiro, talvez por não serem mais crianças, mas rapazinhos e jovens moças com algum juízo. Mas em grande parte, Shun concluíra, por terem vindo de uma família (e não de "um ovo", como ele costumava pensar), sem as dificuldades e sentimentos negativos de uma criança sozinha no mundo, criada pelo sistema.

Shun também já não estava mais disposto a se deixar vitimizar. Já não era um pobre menino abandonado, dependente da caridade dos outros. Ikki trabalhava (meu Deus, ele era praticamente uma criança então!) e assim os dois eram independentes, não precisavam de ninguém e nem deviam satisfação a ninguém. Não seriam mais forçados a ficar em lugar nenhum, a ouvir desaforos, a tolerar o que quer que fosse. Eram livres para ir e vir, e os dois se bastavam. Tão crianças, apenas meninos, sozinhos no mundo, mas enfrentando-o como homenzinhos, de queixo erguido e cheios de coragem. (Quando Ikki estava na liderança, era fácil ter coragem!)

Shun, agora mais confidente, não mais se deixava intimidar pelo um e outro idiota que o tentava. Nem era preciso fazer muito; aprendera a usar um tom decidido, um pouco ríspido (que tivera que praticar e muito na frente do espelho) e logo deixavam-no em paz. (Fosse assim tão fácil antes!)

Como a tensão e o medo já não eram parte do seu dia-a-dia, Shun viu-se relaxando cada vez mais, deixando florecer o seu lado alegre, otimista, simpático e de coração aberto, que sempre existira mas que antes estivera reprimido. Antes sentia-se como uma mosca morta, um ninguém que não pertencia a lugar nenhum. Sua intenção era a de fazer-se passar despercebido; já que ele não tinha nada de bom para dar, o quanto menos se expressasse e mais invisível se fizesse, menos importunaria os outros. Mas agora, quando finalmente dera-se a liberdade de mostrar ao mundo um pouco do quem era, o que tinha por dentro, agora que revelava sua personalidade em vez de escondê-la... não foi com pouca surpresa que viu-se cercado de amigos e admiradores. Gente que não apenas o aturava, mas que – pasmem! – parecia realmente gostar dele, contagiavam-se com o seu riso e o seu otimismo. Pela primeira vez na vida, Shun sentiu-se querido por alguém que não fosse o irmão. Pela primeira vez, ele passou a acreditar que, talvez, ele valesse alguma coisa no final de contas.

E lembrando dos seus "algozes" do tempo do orfanato, Shun ficava mais com pena do que com raiva deles. Cresceram sem pais, sem amor, sem alguém para lhes ensinar o certo e o errado; acreditavam em um mundo onde era devorar ou ser devorados, e acabavam sendo impiedosos para treinar para a própria sobrevivência. Shun preferia acreditar nisso, em justificativas para a crueldade, do que em malícia por divertimento, em maldade pura.

Mas mesmo tentando perdoar... mesmo sentindo pena e compreensão aos que tanto lhe feriram... muitas vezes era impossível sentir apenas coisas nobres quando essas memórias vinham à tona. Às vezes Shun ainda sentia raiva, e uma mágoa tão grande que fazia seu peito inteiro comprimir e doer. Essas memórias o feriam tantos anos depois, como se tudo tivesse sido ontem. Ainda questionava o porquê de certas pessoas lhe desejarem mal no passado.

Passado, não: presente. Sim, porque agorinha ele se encontrava em uma situação muito parecida com as piores da sua infância. Era como se o tempo voltasse atrás e ele voltasse a ser o menino frágil e indefeso do passado. Só que ao invés de um bando de garotos o perseguindo no pátio do orfanato, ameaçando de forçá-lo a comer pedras, desferindo-lhe chutes no estômago ou trancando-o no banheiro a noite toda, era um grupo de homens feitos (por se dizer), dando-lhe uma surra mais do que feia, trancando-o num quarto como refém – e a parte das ameaças nem começara ainda!

Talvez essa fosse a sua sina, aquela antiga vozinha dentro de si dizia. Talvez ele merecesse isso mesmo. Nascera para ser vitimizado, para ser saco de pancadas e brinquedo dos outros. Era só para isso ele servia. Podia ter vários amigos, várias pessoas que o admiravam, podia iludir-se a si mesmo e aos outros, fingindo ser alguém de valor. Mas era apenas isso: uma ilusão. Um papel, uma mentira. Esses amigos não percebiam quem ele realmente era. Jamais deixara de ser o menino órfão sem valor nenhum, que ninguém jamais quiz, e ninguém jamais iria querer.

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~


	13. Anjo do Mal

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

.

**Se O Mundo Ruir**

**Capítulo 13 ****– Anjo do Mal**

Não podia ficar para sempre deitado nessa cama, remoendo o passado e choramingando. Isso só fazia com que sua cabeça doesse mais, com que se sentisse pior. Sentou-se na cama e de repente viu o quarto girando; colocou a mão na cabeça instintivamente, e aos poucos a tontura passou. Ou era fome, pois não comera praticamente nada desde o almoço do dia anterior, ou o tal do – qual era o nome dele, Seiya? – havia lhe batido forte demais e soltado alguns "parafusos" do lugar. Sentia-se fraco, fatigado, desanimado.

Mas tinha que reagir! Tinha que se levantar, fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa! Olhou em volta do quartinho. Ergueu o corpo e levantou-se devagar. Ficou em pé, só para se mexer, mesmo não sentindo vontade nenhuma. E agora?

Tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com ele seria um começo. Não compreendia por que havia sido atacado daquela forma brutal, levado a um lugar desconhecido, feito prisioneiro. Por que ele?

Seria isso apenas um sequestro típico, onde os bandidos pediriam um resgate? Não, isso não fazia sentido; seu irmão não era rico, e ele próprio muito menos. Além disso, um sequestrador normal não levaria alguém sem mais nem menos, sem investigar sua situação financeira primeiro. Ou muito menos, diria aqueles absurdos que o Seiya havia dito em seu apartamento. Shun não havia entendido nada, mas fosse o que fosse, era algo claramente pessoal.

Mas então o que poderia ser?!

Não sabia o que queriam dele, o que pretendiam fazer. Pensar nisso lhe dava muito medo, pois coisa boa não poderia ser. O tal do Shiryu não o havia tratado mal até então, fora até bastante gentil na forma como tratara de seus ferimentos. Mas nada o impedia de agir diferente a qualquer momento. Ele era colega do Seiya, era um sequestrador; gente boa não deveria ser.

"Ikki," choramingou baixinho. Mas Ikki não estava aqui para protegê-lo. Com certeza nem tinha idéia de que algo estava acontecendo com ele. E mesmo que soubesse, o que poderia fazer a respeito? Por mais que pensasse no irmão como um semi-deus, alguém praticamente onipotente que era capaz de resolver todos os problemas, sabia que Ikki não era nada disso; era apenas um rapaz de carne e osso. Mesmo se soubesse que Shun fora sequestrado, como saberia onde procurá-lo?

Shun lutou para não retornar a chorar, já que isso só piorava as coisas. Mas estava sendo difícil, pois sua esperança de ser resgatado acabara de diminuir consideravelmente. Dera-se conta que dessa vez, provavelmente, não poderia contar com a ajuda do irmão. Se quisesse sair dessa, teria de ser por conta própria.

Com esse pensamento, caminhou até à porta pela qual o moreno antes saíra. Tentando ser silencioso, girou a maçaneta, só para testá-la. Estava mesmo trancada. Encostou o ouvido na madeira, tentando ouvir algo, mas encontrou apenas silêncio. Espiou pelo buraco da fechadura, que era de um estilo um pouco antigo, mas não viu nada – a chave devia estar bloqueando a vista pelo outro lado. Virou-se para o quarto e passou a explorar o local, mas não havia muito o que ver. A cama de solteiro com lençóis limpos. O travesseiro que ele estivera abraçando. A coberta fina, dobrada na borda da cama. A mesinha pequena retangular, de madeira crua, simples, com a cadeira do mesmo material.

Aproximou-se da segunda porta, já esperando encontrá-la trancada, mas para sua surpresa ela se abriu, revelando um banheiro. Esse era pequeno e básico, com vaso, pia, espelho (velho e manchado, mas nas suas condições de refém, um luxo), um box com chão de cimento e cortina de plástico. Havia uma toalha limpa dobrada, um sabonete, e uma escova de dentes nova na pia.

"Aah!", gritou de surpresa quando caminhou até o espelho e viu o estado em que se encontrava. Não podia acreditar no que via! Seu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado, parecia que não via uma escova há uma semana, mas isso meramente completava o visual de filme de terror. Seu rosto estava coberto de tons amarelos, azuis, roxos e pretos – por cima de um tom que era normalmente pálido, mas no momento era cor-de-rosa, por conta do choro. Um lado do rosto estava visivelmente inchado, e o lábio inferior partido. Um dos olhos estava roxo e só abria parcialmente; ambos estavam inchados, avermelhados e molhados de lágrimas. Juntando a essa bela imagem a parte de cima da tipóia, visível no pequeno espelho, ele parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão. Tinha até receio de ver como o resto do corpo se encontrava!

"Você não vai ganhar nenhum concurso de Miss Japão nos próximos dias-"

"Aaaaaah!" Shun pulou sem querer e virou-se. Deparou-se com alguém na porta do banheiro, que havia se aproximado silenciosamente, sem que ele percebesse.

"-mas nenhum dano é permanente. Quem sabe." O intruso sorriu sarcástico, com algo de maldade. Estava escorado na porta, de braços cruzados confortavelmente, mirando-o atento.

Shun reconheceu aquele rosto. Arregalou os olhos gradativamente. "É o anjo!" deixou escapar, dizendo para si mesmo. Um sorriso minúsculo foi nascendo. O mesmo anjo do seu sonho! O que lhe protegeu e lhe deu uma sensação de paz depois da surra, enquanto esteve desacordado! Os mesmos cabelos loiros, aquela pele, aqueles olhos azuis...

O pequeno sorriso morreu, sendo substituído por um olhar completamente confuso. Mas como isso era possível? O anjo havia sido apenas um sonho, uma maquinação do seu cérebro para ajudá-lo a lidar com uma realidade dolorosa, dar-lhe uma medida de conforto. Mas e como...? Teria sido realidade, não um sonho?!

O loiro franziu o cenho. "Não sou anjo nenhum, garoto," disse ríspido. "Você pode ter apanhado bastante, mas não morreu ainda. Isso aqui não é o céu. Muito pelo contrário," sorriu maldosamente de novo.

O garoto de cabelos verdes o estudou. Seu anjo era parecido com esse cara só na aparência mesmo. De resto, não podia ser mais diferente. Seu anjo era bondoso e o confortara, enquanto o loiro à sua frente era claramente uma pessoa má – em fato o estava ameaçando. "Quem é você?"

"Pode me chamar de Hyoga." Pareceu pensar por um momento, e adicionou: "Mas para seu próprio bem, melhor não me chamar de coisa alguma. Restrita-se a falar apenas o necessário, não faça perguntas cretinas, e faça o que lhe for mandado. Não torne as coisas ainda piores para si mesmo."

Os olhos do garoto se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Mas que droga! Não conseguiria parar de chorar tão cedo, se as coisas continuassem nesse ritmo!

Por que o loiro estava sendo tão cruel consigo? Já devia ter esperado que seus sequestradores não seriam exatamente seus amiguinhos, tratando-o com chá e biscoitos, mas essa atitude do sósia do seu anjo lhe doía mais do que deveria doer.

O tal Hyoga viu suas lágrimas e revirou os olhos, mas não comentou.

Afinal das contas – que diabos estava acontecendo? Esse cara era mesmo o anjo do seu sonho? Ou apenas parecido? Mas como Shun sonharia com alguém que nunca vira antes? E se tudo fosse real, se o loiro realmente houvesse segurado-o nos braços e o protegido, como explicar a mudança radical de atitude?

Shun já estava cansado de tantas coisas não fazerem sentido num espaço tão curto de tempo.

Cruzou o braço bom no peito, como se estivesse abraçando a si mesmo. Sentiu-se exposto e desprotegido diante do loiro, por alguma razão. "O que farão comigo?" finalmente perguntou, num fio de voz. Duas lágrimas grossas rolaram pelo rosto ferido, ardendo pelo caminho.

"Isso vai depender do seu irmão, Amamiya," o loiro disse com uma frieza de gelo. "Se ele cooperar conosco, nada de mal vai lhe acontecer. Mas se ele forçar a nossa mão..." Deixou o resto no ar.

Ah, então era mesmo um sequestro por resgate. Muito baixo, muito mesquinho, claro, mas pelo menos não era algo pessoal contra ele.

Como eles sabiam que ele tinha um irmão?...

Respirou fundo e criou coragem para falar tudo de uma vez. "O meu irmão com certeza vai cooperar, senhor Hyoga. Não há necessidade para mais violência. Ele vai lhes dar as economias que tiver. Mas ele não é rico, então não esperem muito. E eu não tenho nada no meu nome, nem muito dinheiro, mas lhes darei o que tiver no meu apartamento. Já vou avisando que não temos família ou parentes para vocês estorquirem... somos só nós dois."

Pronto, disse o que tinha para dizer. Pelo menos agora tudo estava esclarecido, e encaminhado à uma resolução positiva para todos os envolvidos.

O tal Hyoga o encarava com uma expressão muito estranha... como se não tivesse acreditado em uma palavra que ouvira. Por fim descruzou os braços, deu um passo à frente em uma atitude ameaçadora, e disse em um tom perigoso, "Que jogo é esse, rapaz? Não brinque comigo. Você sabe muito bem dinheiro não faz parte da equação."

Shun deu um passo inconsciente para trás e arregalou os olhos. "Mas... se não querem dinheiro... querem o quê então?"

As possibilidades que passaram como um flash por sua mente não eram nada boas. Sua virgindade? Sua vida? Seus órgãos, para o mercado negro? (E se fosse uma dessas coisas, o que o Ikki tinha a ver?) O venderiam como escravo em um país exótico e selvagem? Mas ele não era muito forte para fazer serviços pesados e-

Hyoga perdeu a paciência. Caminhou até o garoto e o empurrou de encontro à parede. Shun sobressaltou-se, logo congelou, de olhos muito abertos. O rapaz mais alto aproximou-se bastante, encostando ambas as mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça do menor, inclinando-se contra ele, com uma atitude totalmente intimidadora. Shun não tirava as esmeraldas muito abertas dos olhos frios do outro, arfando.

A ameaça física era iminente. Shun sentia tanto... Se o loiro o atacasse, não poderia fazer nada! Já era fraco normalmente... o que faria com apenas uma das mãos, contra um rapaz maior e aparentemente bem mais forte? Ainda mais com um pulso e costelas danificados, servindo de pontos fracos! Não haveria defesa possível para ele. Nada além de lágrimas, que não comoveriam o outro em absoluto. Certamente nunca comoveram os garotos do orfanato – quem dirá um sequestrador...

Com calma e deliberação, Hyoga falou, pronunciando bem cada palavra: "Eu já disse que hoje não estou para brincadeiras, Amamiya. Sei que nos conhece muito bem, pois há dois anos o Fênix comete atentado contra atentado contra nós. Sei que está envolvido no último "projeto" dele."

Ãhn? Mas que...?

"Aliás, que papel você faz no time, ein? Ajuda a testar qual o melhor revestimento para as balas?"

A voz do loiro era baixa, e a expressão em seu rosto era neutra, mas nem por isso era menos intimidador. Seus narizes estavam quase se encostando . "Talvez ajude o seu irmão a contratar 'projetos de cavaleiros' como capangas, que vocês provavelmente usam uma vez ou duas apenas, e logo morrem no enfrentamento? Ou quem sabe, você fica encarregado de distrair algum professor tarado com sua carinha infantil, enquanto o Fênix coloca uma bomba no laboratório da universidade? E então?"

Shun estava completamente confuso com as palavras de Hyoga, e por isso ainda mais apavorado. Faziam tanto sentido para ele quanto as de Seiya. Que atentados, que balas, que time, que capangas, que bomba, meu Deus?!

Céus, no que estaria metido?! Só podiam tê-lo confundido com alguém! Ou eram todos loucos fugidos de um hospício!

Shun gaguejou, tentando escolher as palavras para responder ao outro, mas não sabia o que dizer. "E-eu... a-ah..."

"Vamos, fale!" o loiro finalmente elevou a voz. "Te fiz uma pergunta! Quero saber qual o seu papel nessa trama suja!"

"Eu não tenho idéia do que está falando!" Shun gritou descontrolado. Ele estava uma pilha de nervos, seu corpo todo tremia, mas não tinha como controlar essa reação. Em contraste, o outro era todo calma e controle; as orbes azuis eram tão frias quanto as geleiras da Sibéria, que Shun vira em um documentário na tevê. "Só um monte de maluquices sem o menor sentido! Você e seus amigos são loucos de pedra! De pedra!"

Em contraste com os berros do menor, a voz de Hyoga se fizera pouco mais do que um sussurro. "Então nega que é cumplice de Fênix na construção da arma?"

"Nego, é claro que nego!" Shun baixou a voz a um tom mais razoável. Esse cara tinha que acreditar nele. "Eu juro que não conheço nenhum Fênix!"

Hyoga o agarrou pela blusa com força, com uma expressão retorcida de quem queria esganá-lo, muito diferente da expressão gélida e inabalável de antes.

"Aah!" Shun soltou um grito agudo de dor. O loiro havia tocado na área da sua costela lesionada.

Hyoga o soltou imediatamente e deu um passo para trás. Olhou-o por mais um momento, com uma expressão de... culpa? Impotência? Confusão? Por fim voltou-se e saiu daquele banheiro, sem mais. Shun ouviu a porta da frente bater e o barulho das chaves.

Dando-se conta de que estava sozinho novamente, e (ao menos por hora) seguro, encolheu-se em um canto, abraçou os joelhos com o braço não-enfaixado, escondeu o rosto e fez-se o menor que pode, para deixar novas lágrimas e soluços virem livremente.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~


	14. Fotos

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

.

**Se O Mundo Ruir**

**Capítulo 14 ****– Fotos**

Ikki adentrou o prédio onde morava o irmão, pela primeira vez na vida sem um uniforme de carteiro, entregador de pizza, policial, pregador evangélico, encanador ou eletricista. Esses disfarces, além de todas as outras precauções que Ikki sempre utilizou com o maior cuidado, para que Shun jamais fosse descoberto como seu irmão e posto em risco, podem tê-lo protegido por algum tempo, mas infelizmente a verdade prevalecera e os pegara de jeito.

Era inteiramente por sua culpa que Shun estava nessa situação, qualquer que fosse, e a culpa assolava Ikki. Jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com o caçula.

Correu escadaria acima de três em três degraus até o oitavo andar. Só esperava que tivesse vindo ao lugar certo para iniciar a sua procura pelo irmão, que isso não fosse uma perda de tempo. Não sabia por onde começar, mas esperava que o local onde ele fora atacado lhe desse alguma pista do que acontecera e do seu paradeiro.

Chegando ao número 86, ignorou a faixa amarela e preta mandando que não passasse, afixada à porta pela polícia. (Ha! Quem visse até pensaria que esses detetivezinhos de merda se dignariam a fazer uma investigação séria. No dia em que ele precisasse da ajuda desses inúteis, seria o dia do apocalipse, o mesmo dia em que os porcos voassem e as galinhas criassem dente.) Também ignorou a chave que trazia sempre consigo – simplesmente chutou a porta que cedeu sem dificuldades e foi entrando, sem querer perder mais tempo.

Mas parou quase que imediatamente na sua pressa. Com os olhos fixos no chão da cozinha, fechou lentamente a porta atrás de si. Abaixou-se e tocou na mancha vermelha com os dedos. Sangue. Fechou os olhos com força, em um gesto de quem não quer ver a realidade dura em frente de si. Não era muito, mas era definitivamente sangue. Respingado no chão, na porta... E só podia ser do Shun. O artigo do jornal já havia dito que havia sangue no local, mas ler a respeito era uma coisa, porém ver com os próprios olhos...

Seu coração, já comprimido desde que lera a notícia há pouco mais de uma hora, fisicamente doía no peito. Uma mistura louca de emoções lhe invadia: raiva, medo, culpa, arrependimento, ódio, perda, impotência, angústia, e mais outros sentimentos que não sabia definir. Só queria o irmão de volta, são e salvo, e queria o desgraçado que tanto o assustara morto. E o queria AGORA.

Ergueu-se e caminhou até a sala. Infernos, que diabos acontecera ali?! O caos era tremendo – o sofá caído para trás, livros atirados por todas as partes, pedaços de objetos quebrados, a estante caída. Parecia que um furacão houvesse atingido o local! Não sabia o que pensar.

Caminhou entre os destroços do que antes fora o canto do irmão, o seu refúgio no mundo, que Ikki comprara para si assim que seus "negócios" começaram a render. Era a primeira vez que cada irmão tinha um lugar no mundo que era só seu, depois de passar a infância vivendo de caridade, dormindo em uma cama pequena e de colchão fino, dividindo um quarto com outras vinte crianças. Na época, Shun mal pôde conter a felicidade quando Ikki lhe presenteara com este apartamento. Divertira-se tanto nas lojas de móveis, que nem criança em loja de brinquedos, planejando a sua sala – apaixonara-se por aquele sofá à primeira vista, e Ikki ficara tão feliz em poder dar-lhe aquele prazer. Aquele mesmo sofá ali, que agora se encontrava virado no chão. Shun havia decorado cada espaço, cada cantinho daquele apartamento com tanto carinho, com seus livros e objetos e detalhes que refletiam sua personalidade. Agora tudo estava em uma pilha de ruínas. Com angústia, Ikki caminhava pelos destroços e olhava para cada objeto destruído, como se ele contivesse a resposta: o que aconteceu? O que fizeram com o Shun?

Ah, quando pusesse as mãos no bastardo desgraçado filho de uma puta!...

Na mesinha de canto, um objeto lhe chamou a atenção: um envelope branco. Olhando mais de perto, leu, "FÊNIX". Arregalando os olhos, e com adrenalina disparando nas veias, agarrou o envelope, abriu-o, e tirou o que havia dentro. Era um pequeno maço de fotos com uma nota. Desdobrou a o papel e leu a nota primeiro. Era manuscrita em uma letra bem legível, de traços masculinos, cuidadosos, de uma simples elegância. Com certeza não vinha da mão de qualquer criminoso pé-de-chinelo.

Pulou direto para a assinatura: os cavaleiros de bronze. O que?! Não acreditava. A lagartixa chinesa, o pato gelado e o burro alado?! Aqueles molengas todos certinhos, que se faziam de bons cidadãos, agora no papel de bandidos?! Esse mundo estava de ponta-cabeça mesmo!

Bom, mas isso era ridículo! Ikki gargalhou alto, nervoso e bastante aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Aqueles babacas não teriam coragem de tocar no Shun! Com certeza aquela bagunça toda fora bem planejada, com o intuito de assustá-lo e manipulá-lo. Podia até visualizar os três patetas revirando a sala de propósito, respingando sangue falso na cozinha, enquanto Shun era levado a algum hotel confortável (com alguma desculpa para não assustar o garoto que, inocente, acreditaria nos desconhecidos, sem medo) e tratado a pão-de-ló. E Shun, sem idéia da preocupação angustiante em que seu irmão se encontrava.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, voltou ao bilhete, agora levemente divertido, querendo ver até onde essa farça iria:

"Fênix,

Saudações.

Lastimavelmente as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. Já que um acordo não fora possível através de meios civilizados, fez-se necessário tomarmos medidas drásticas."

_Ah, claro que sim!_ Ikki sorriu. _Acredito._ E qual sequestrador que se preze escreveria um bilhete tão educadinho? Por favor! Nem ao menos se fingir de maus eles conseguiam!

"Temos o seu irmão." (_Obrigada por mencionar o óbvio_, pensou Ikki.) "Ele está vivo, e assim continuará no futuro imediato. Contudo, a medida de cortesia com que será tratado dependerá exclusivamente de sua mútua cooperação – em parte da dele, mas principalmente da _sua_ cooperação, Fênix.

Para o bem-estar do jovem Amamiya, não nos procure, nem pense em causar qualquer distúrbio.

Entraremos em contato.

Os cavaleiros de bronze"

Bem. Não disseram o que queriam dele, mas Ikki tinha alguma idéia. Fosse o que fosse, não o conseguiriam. De fato, não ganhariam absolutamente nada com isso. Acabariam se cansando com o joguinho frustrado, cairiam em si percebendo a besteira que fizeram, o quanto tudo fora inútil, e retornariam Shun a este apartamento sem um arranhão, como os bons meninos que eram. O único inconveniente seria arrumar essa bagunça toda, alisar alguns livros judiados e substituir um ou dois vasos perdidos.

Ikki jogou a nota ao ar, como quem dispensa uma bobagem inoportuna. Virou o maço de fotos, vendo a primeira. Aí o seu corpo inteiro gelou, e o ar fugiu de seus pulmões.

Shun. Um close de rosto. Olhos fechados, desacordado, uma expressão de dor, pele em vários tons que não deveria estar, desfigurado, sangrando.

Aquela imagem não havia sido retocada em laboratório – via-se logo que era real.

Rapidamente passou pelas outras fotos, sem respirar, sem poder crer no que via – não, sem _querer_ crer. Toda a angústia de antes, que havia desaparecido em meio a risadas nervosas, voltara e multiplicara-se várias vezes diantes dessas... desses... horrores!

Haviam cinco fotos ao todo, uma pior do que a outra. A segunda mostrava um ângulo mais afastado, mostrando Shun desacordado, deitado em uma cama pequena, em um recinto escuro. Tinha as mãos atadas na frente, e seu sangue manchava o lençol branco na altura da cabeça. Sua roupa estava suja, mas Ikki não tinha como avaliar seus ferimentos. As outras três fotos mostrava a mesma cena, de ângulos diferentes, fazendo em conjunto uma imagem grotesca.

Ikki não percebera quando havia começado a chorar, mas forçosamente dera-se conta do fato quando ouviu os próprios soluços, e a visão ficou tão turva que não mais via as fotos nitidamente. Nem lembrava-se mais como era chorar; a sensação não lhe era familiar, pois não o fazia há muitos anos. Por uns momentos abandonou-se à própria dor, sem a menor auto-censura; deixou a dor fluir no seu sistema, os soluços sacudirem seu corpo com força, as lágrimas rolarem livres.

Desde que saíra do orfanato jamais sentira-se assim, tão desesperado, tão impotente, ele e o irmão à mercê de fatores externos. Shun podia estar de mãos atadas na foto, mas quem sentia-se de mãos atadas era ele. Ver o irmão nessas condições, machucado, indefeso, em perigo, abria um buraco à sua frente, negro, sem fundo, e ali certamente cairia se viesse a perder o irmão para sempre.

Finalmente, com um grito de dor que expressava tanta emoção que assustaria a qualquer um, Ikki rasgou as fotos em picadinhos, lançando-as ao ar. Avançou até a televisão com um ódio animal, como se o aparelho tivesse alguma culpa nessa história; agarrou-a e lançou-a com um berro ao outro lado da sala, espatifando-a na parede. Ainda aos gritos, passou a esmurrar a parede mais próxima repetidamente com os punhos.

Não! Ele não iria ficar se lamentando sem fazer nada! Ele era Ikki Amamiya, o Fênix! O bandido que tantos respeitavam e temiam! Já encarara inimigos muito poderosos e saíra na melhor - não se deixaria derrotar por três patetas com sangue de barata, faria alguma coisa para salvar o irmão! E continuava esmurrando a parede.

Parou com aquilo, olhando para os seus dedos já sangrando. Ah, mas aqueles três não estavam sendo patetas dessa vez. Não mesmo. A lagartixa, o pato e o burro pareciam ter aprendido alguma coisa, finalmente. Dessa vez tinha que tirar o chapéu para eles, não só por terem achado o seu ponto fraco, mas por terem deixado suas frescuras morais de lado e agido com eficiência uma vez na vida. Era assim que se fazia.

Claro que esse comecinho de respeito que sentia por eles não diminuía em nada o ódio que normalmente sentia, e que no momento era tão intenso que o sufocava. Salvaria Shun e faria cada um deles sofrer – ah, e sofrer muito! – por mexer com a pessoa errada, o filhotinho protegido pela fera. Dessa eles não sairiam bem dessa, mas nem que...!

_Shun, aguente firme,_ Ikki falou baixinho para a sala vazia. _Eu vou te encontrar, espere por mim. Tudo vai ficar bem._

E com isso, retirou-se dali, não se importando em fechar a porta. E agora, o que faria? Sentado, esperando que viessem até ele com as exigências, é que não. 'Entraremos em contato,' o cacete! Um plano começou a se formar.

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~


	15. Teatrinho

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

.

**Se O Mundo Ruir**

**Capítulo 15 ****– Teatrinho**

"Credo russo, você estava matando o guri?" Seiya zombou, assim que Hyoga saiu às pressas do quarto. "Que griteiro foi aquele? Achei que você era o anjo protetor dele, não seu carrasco!"

"_Gritaria_, não griteiro, seu analfabeto!" Hyoga xingou. "E saia da minha frente que eu não estou com humor para lidar com você!"

Enquanto Seiya dava gostosas gargalhadas com o humor deplorável do amigo, Shiryu foi atrás dele. O loiro jogou-se no sofá, encolhendo-se e cobrindo o rosto com uma almofada, querendo esconder-se do mundo.

"Hyoga?" o moreno tentou, com voz calma.

"Saia daqui... agora não..." Fez-se ouvir de forma abafada, por detrás da almofada.

O que ele tinha feito?!

Sentiu uma mão confortante no ombro. "Hyoga. Eu devo ir lá checar o rapaz? Você... fez algo contra ele?" Hesitou brevemente. "O machucou?"

O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda por detrás da almofada. Pausou, sem coragem de mencionar os detalhes vergonhosos em voz alta. Finalmente disse, "Vá ver se ele está bem. Por favor, meu amigo."

O moreno apertou-lhe de leve o braço, em um sinal de apoio que dizia _'está tudo bem,'_ e retirou-se em seguida.

Que diabos havia de errado com ele?!

A sua única intenção, inicialmente, fora esconder a sua preocupação com o menino. Sequestrador que se leva a sério não fica demonstrando cuidado em demasiado, não fica apegado, alisando o cabelo do refém. Pelo contrário, sequestrador tem que ser gelado, egoísta, tendendo à crueldade. Hyoga quiz se mostrar frio e distante, cumprindo o seu papel, só isso. Exagerou um pouco no sarcasmo, para parecer convincente, mas até aí tudo bem.

Aí o garoto viera com aquele papo absurdo de anjo. Hyoga não entendera a intenção – por acaso estaria tentando adulá-lo para ganhar um aliado? – e acabara respondendo rispidamente. Sentira-se culpado com isso, e ao ver a carinha sentida do garoto quase deixara a máscara cair, dizendo "Pode me chamar de Hyoga..."

Devia ter dado seu sobrenome ao invés disso! "Meu nome é Yukida" seria mais impessoal, imporia mais respeito, mais distância. Ou que não desse nome nenhum, afinal não era da conta do garoto! Mas escapou; tarde demais.

Não podia colocar tudo a perder por ser mole demais. Não era a favor dessa situação, sentia pena do garoto por estar sofrendo (sendo o Amamiya mais novo ou não!), mas já que a coisa estava em andamento, que fosse até o fim, e ele faria a sua parte direito. Seria para o bem de todos, inclusive para o refém (ou pelo menos ele estava tentando se convencer disso).

Portanto, para corrigir-se, voltou a ser rude com o menino de cabelos verdes, e a falar e agir como um sequestrador deveria.

Dali em diante as coisas foram se deteriorando depressa. O Amamiya começara a fazer teatrinho, bem exagerado, chorando e fazendo o papel de vítima inocente. Até parecia um garoto bobinho mesmo!... Se ele não fosse quem fosse, irmão do cara mais sórdido que ele conhecia, Hyoga teria caído como um pato no seu jogo. Para mostrar que estava por cima, que não se deixava enganar tão facilmente, mostrara-se ainda mais frio, chegara a ameaçar o infeliz.

E então Amamiya fora longe demais no seu teatro, com aquela história enrolada do dinheiro. Querendo confundi-lo, convencê-lo de que realmente não sabia de nada. A inocência personificada! Hyoga ainda o alertara de que estava passando dos limites, mas o garoto insistira na farça... Mesmo quando teve a verdade jogada na cara, o refém continuara se fazendo de desentendido, da forma mais absurda e irritante possível.

Mas então o pequeno Amamiya fora longe demais. Teve a ousadia, o descaramento de negar conhecer o próprio irmão! Disse que não conhecia nenhum Fênix! Isso já era o cúmulo do desaforo. Hyoga perdera a cabeça e... acabara machucando o garoto.

E imediatamente veio aquela enxurrada de culpa, o medo de não ter controle sob si mesmo, uma voz dentro de si gritando que era um covarde, um bandido... Além de uma confusão completa sobre como lidar com o garoto.

Fugira, praticamente correra dali, antes que fizesse ou dissesse mais alguma coisa de que se arrependeria.

Tomara que aquela criaturinha endiabrada não estivesse ainda mais ferida do que já estava antes... Ele podia até ser o irmão do Ikki, podia ter sangue ruim, ser uma pessoa falsa que não valia nada. O quanto exatamente ele era uma pessoa desprezível, e o quanto pior ele se tornaria quando virasse homem feito, Hyoga não tinha como saber a esse ponto, mas imaginava que fosse um cenário bem feio. Mas nada disso importava. Mesmo que Shun trabalhasse junto ao irmão em seus planos diabólicos, que fizesse coisas horríveis... mesmo que fosse o seu braço direito, ou viesse a sê-lo no futuro próximo... Não importava o que ele houvesse feito de ruim na sua curta vida, não merecia essa situação em que se encontrava agora. Estar tão fragilizado nas mãos do inimigo era uma injustiça, com quem quer que fosse. E Hyoga odiava injustiças.

Esse forte sentimento de culpa que o loiro sentia, esse impulso de proteger o próprio refém, esse medo de mostrar fraqueza perante o inimigo, de amolecer e de agir de forma estúpida... explicava-se simplesmente porque Hyoga tinha um coração mole. Nada disso tinha a ver com aqueles olhos enormes e infantis cor de esmeralda, ou com aqueles traços delicados e vulneráveis onde vira lágrimas delicadas deixando seu traço, ou com sua voz trêmula, o medo em seus olhos... Isso tudo era apenas manipulação. Seu instinto de que havia algo de muito errado ali era apenas uma bobagem, e de jeito nenhum deveria interferir com os planos. Seria mais profissional de agora em diante.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota:


	16. Sequestrador ou Amigo?

**Disclaimer:**O universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence. Não estou tentando ganhar dinheiro com isto.

.

**Se O Mundo Ruir**

**Capítulo 16 ****– Sequestrador ou Amigo?**

Shiryu entrou no quartinho com uma bandeja de comida nas mãos. Havia suco de frutas, leite, pão, arroz, sashimi de salmão, queijo, e ainda sopa miso. Um pouco de tudo, pois não sabia do que o garoto gostava.

Seu amigo russo podia se fazer de frio o tempo todo, mas isso era uma defesa pessoal, uma máscara, necessários no ramo que eles atuavam. Era só uma fachada, que servia para encobrir o seu lado manteiga-derretida. O coração de Hyoga estava mais para lareira quente e aconchegante , do que para geleira siberiana. Por isso, o moreno não havia se apressado em checar o estado do garoto com urgência, pois conhecia bem o russo e sabia que não machucaria a Shun, por mais alterado que estivesse. Achou melhor primeiro fazer algo de comer para o menino.

Depositou a bandeja na mesinha, vendo o quarto vazio. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, onde encontrou Shun sentado no piso frio, com o rosto bastante inchado e os cílios molhados, fungando com dificuldade. Olhava-o com olhos muito verdes, brilhantes e acusadores. "Veio me ameaçar também?" Era a primeira vez que sua voz carregava um desafio. Sua atitude corajosa contrastava com seu estado deplorável.

"Não. Vim te trazer algo de comer," disse calma e casualmente. " A refeição está ali na mesa. Eu mesmo preparei."

"Não quero, pode levá-la de volta," o menino disse com voz zangada e magoada, ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago roncava para a casa inteira ouvir.

O moreno ignorou tanto o comentário quanto o ronco, sentando-se no chão frio de frente para o menino de cabelos verdes. A imagem dele, tão machucado, tão triste e vulnerável, lhe dava muita pena. Mais uma vez, o chinês ponderou se estavam mesmo fazendo a coisa certa.

"O Hyoga te machucou?" perguntou, mais para abrir um espaço para conversa e para demonstrar atenção, do que por precisar de uma resposta.

Para seu espanto, o rapazinho fez que sim com a cabeça, mirando o chão. "Mas ele não fez por querer. Não foi nada, já estou bem," disse, inconscientemente tocando a região das costelas.

O moreno ficou surpreso com a atitude do menino, defendendo Hyoga. Poderia, ao invés, ter tentado criar discórdia, jogando um sequestrador contra o outro, mas não o fez. Shiryu guardou a informação na mente para reavaliar depois.

Seu impulso era oferecer a sua amizade, seus cuidados, oferecer qualquer coisa de que o garoto precisasse. Mas tinha que se controlar; tinha que se lembrar do porquê estavam ali e que papel cada um fazia. Assim, segurou a sua língua antes que perguntasse se o Amamiya precisava de algum remédio (apenas deixaria umas aspirinas na bandeja de comida), ou se poderia trazer qualquer coisa para que estivesse mais confortável. Mesmo que o próprio Fênix fosse seu prisioneiro, o moreno não saberia tratá-lo com menos do que dignidade. (Ao menos enquanto não houvesse necessidade.)

"Bom, se algo estiver errado com você, se algo estiver doendo, você estiver com fome... ou mesmo se alguém aqui te tratar mal, você me avisa, está bem? Falo sério."

Ah, e tanto que não queria dizer essas coisas! Acabou escapando...

O rapazinho olhou para ele em um misto de confusão e esperança. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – novamente! – e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Céus, esse garoto só chorava! Teria que se certificar de que ele bebesse bastante água, pois nesse ritmo acabaria desidratando. Imaginou até as manchetes nos jornais: "Sequestro termina em tragédia em Tóquio: morto por desidratação." Fênix os encontraria mesmo que fosse no inferno para se vingar, e os pulverizaria.

"Precisa de algo no momento?"ofereceu.

O garoto fez que não, timidamente... mas seu olhar esperançoso revelava que tinha algo a dizer.

"Pode dizer o que é, não se acanhe," ajudou.

Ah, sua reputação de sequestrador sem moral e sem coração estava indo por água abaixo. Isso não era bom.

"Senhor Suiyama…" Shun balbuciou.

"Me chame de Shiryu, por favor. Eu não sou tão velho assim, garoto, apenas uns cinco ou seis anos a mais do que você, " disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Está bem, Shiryu... eu... bem..." Shun suspirou fundo, olhando um pouco temeroso para o rosto do mais velho, mas logo desviando seus olhos para o chão. Por fim murmurou, tão baixo que o moreno quase não o ouviu: "Ninguém me diz o que está acontecendo. Por quê?"

Ele claramente se referia à situação como um todo, não por que não estava a par dos acontecimentos.

Olhou novamente para o moreno, receoso. "O que pretendem fazer comigo?" Sua voz quebrou no final – estava claramente com medo da resposta.

Shiryu sentiu-se encurralado. Adoraria confortar o menino, garantir que ninguém pretendia fazer nada de mal com ele, que ele não precisava temer. Mas ele não mentiria desa forma.

"Você tem alguma idéia de por que está aqui, Amamiya?" sua voz era gentil.

"Me chame de Shun, por favor. Eu não faço idéia do que está acontecendo. Só sei que isso é um sequestro porque está na cara, mas o resto... "

"Shun, então. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu trago a bandeja com a sua comida aqui, e você come enquanto eu esclareço algumas coisas. Pode ser?"

"Não!" o garoto choramingou, e fisicamente retraiu-se mais um pouco. "Não quero comer!"

"Mas você precisa se alimentar, garoto. Está bastante ferido e precisa dos nutrientes para ficar saudável."

Shun o olhou estranhamente. Um misto de emoções se passava naquela cabecinha esverdeada, mas o moreno não conseguia decifrar aquele olhar. "Não quero... não me obrigue, por favor." Seu tom era miserável, como se estivesse sendo forçado a comer ferrões de abelha ou pedras em brasa.

Shiryu suspirou. "Acalme-se, não vou obrigá-lo a nada, Shun. Mas pelo menos um suco de laranja, então? Antes que as vitaminas se percam? Sabia que depois de espremidas as laranjas, o suco só retém a vitamina C por sete minutos?" Sua voz era a mais gentil possível.

O menino só balançava a cabeça negativamente. "Não, por favor..."

"Tudo bem, esqueça."

Isso não estava indo bem. Ele não sabia ser duro com o garoto. Estava bancando o bonzinho e deixando-o ditar as regras. Assim perderia toda a credibilidade como sequestrador. Se o trato que fizera era Shun se alimentar enquanto ele esclarecia os pontos do sequestro, mas Shun não cumpria a sua parte, então ele não deveria cumprir a própria. Levantou-se.

"Mas... Shiryu... onde você vai?"

"Eu tenho coisas para fazer, garoto. Nos falamos depois." Viu os olhos desapontados o mirando, antes de sair do banheiro, cruzar o quarto e passar pela porta, trancando-a novamente do lado de fora.

Não faria isso sozinho. Não mesmo. Recusava o papel de babá ou de ama-de-leite do garoto. Não era sua responsabilidade ser o único a manter uma comunicação com o prisioneiro, a tomar conta dele, só porque era o mais calmo e confiável dos três. Iria buscar aqueles dois inúteis, nem que fosse pela orelha, e os quatro teriam uma longa conversa juntos.

Continua...

~SS~SS~SS~SS~SS~

Nota:


End file.
